We Love You
by Bella Rainbow
Summary: Hanya impian Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat menginginkan memiliki Hyung, menggantikan hyung yang meninggalkannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata keinginananya terwujud tetapi hyungnya tidak mau menerimanya? Akankah dia bisa bertahan atau mencoba mancari orang lain yang mau menyayanginya? Brothership (Teukchulhaekyu) END.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jung soo, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin and other's.**

**Genre : Brothership and Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Hanya nama dan tokoh saja yang pinjaman.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran.**

**Summary : Hanya impian Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat menginginkan memiliki Hyung, menggantikan hyung yang meninggalkannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata keinginananya terwujud tetapi hyungnya tidak mau menerimanya? Akankah dia bisa bertahan atau mencoba mancari orang lain yang mau menyayanginya? **

**Happy reading!**

"Appa bercanda?" tanya seorang namja dengan tidak percayanya ketika seorang laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai appanya mengatakan ingin menikah lagi.

"Appa harap kalian menerima keputusan Appa." Leeteuk, anak sulung di keluarga ini hanya memandang sendu kepergian Donghae dengan mata memerah. Leeteuk tahu, Donghae belum bisa menerima kehadiran orang lain di keluarganya, apa lagi itu seseorang yang akan menggantikan posisi eommanya, karena itu lah yang juga dia rasakan. Tapi Leeteuk sadar, Appanya juga membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa merawatnya, apalagi Appanya telah mengurus mereka seorang diri selama tujuh tahun ini ketika Eommanya meninggal karena penyakit yang di deritanya.

Namun, rasa kecewa itu tak dapat Leeteuk sembunyikan. Leeteuk langsung meninggalkan appanya di ruang keluarga tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Leeteuk memang tidak menentang secara frontal, namun dia juga tidak mengiyakan keputusan appannya.

Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar dongsaeng kecilnya. Terlihat Donghae tengah berbaring dengan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Leetauk tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Heechul jika mengetahui tentang masalah ini.

**.**

**.**

Tepuk tangan riuh langsung terdengar begitu kedua mempelai usai mengucapkan janji suci di depan pastur. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk, Heechul dan Donghae yang hanya diam memandang ke arah appanya yang tersenyum bahagia. Walau tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi Heechul mengepalkan tangannya erat dan menatap tidak suka ke arah ke dua mempelai yang sedang menghampiri para tamu undangan. Dan berbeda lagi dengan dongsaeng kecilnya yang hanya memandang penuh luka. Tanpa menunggu appa dan seseorang yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai eomma, mereka bertiga langsung meninggalkan tempat acara.

Tuan Park, menguatkan istrinya yang terlihat sedih karena mengetahui ketiga anaknya tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Namun, dia langsung melupakan kesedihannya karena melihat seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di pojokan. Nyonya Park langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika melihat anaknya dengan wajah polosnya tersenyum ke arahnya.

Para maid dan butler di kediaman keluarga Park langsung membantu mengangkat barang ketika Tuan besarnya telah tiba dengan keluarga barunya. Semuanya langsung membungkuk hormat menyanmbut seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik berjalan menggandeng Tuan Park dan di ikuti pemuda tampan di belakangnya.

"Ahjussi, tolong panggilkan mereka." Shin Ahjussi langsung membungkukkan badannya dan memanggil 'mereka' yang di maksudkan oleh tuannya. Tak lama kemudian Leeteuk muncul yang di ikuti Heechul dan Donghae di belakangnya.

"Hyera-ya kau belum kenal nama anak-anakku kan? Mereka adalah Leeteuk, Heechul dan Donghae si bungsu." Tuan Park memperkenalkan ketiga anak-anaknya yang sama sekali tidak menampilkan senyuman. Nyonya Park hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk melihat tiga orang namja yang saat ini juga sudah menjadi anaknya dan juga akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Ah, Appa lupa. Kyu, kemarilah!" pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang sedari tadi berdiri, akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke arah eommanya.

"Leetauk-ah, sekarang dongsaengmu bertambah satu lagi. Dan kau punya dongsaeng Hae-ya, karena usianya masih di bawahmu." Donghae memandang marah ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya diam memandang ketiga orang yang baru saja menjadi hyungnya. Dia tidak suka memiliki dongsaeng, karena selama ini dia yang di manja dan di perhatikan di rumah ini, Donghae takut kasih sayang appanya akan terbagi karena kehadiran Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Tangan Donghae mengepal erat ketika melihat appanya memanggil Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Biasanya Donghae yang akan duduk di kursi itu setiap makan bersama, tapi sekarang appanya sama sekali tidak memandangnya. Seolah mengerti apa yang Donghae rasakan, Leeteuk merangkul Donghae duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan Heechul memandang dengan tidak acuh.

Nyonya Park menghidangkan makanan yang baru saja di masaknya dan membawa beberapa potong daging yang kemudian di letakkan di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tuan Park menjumput beberapa potongan daging dan di letakkan di mangkuk Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi membuat Donghae mengepalkan tangannya erat pada gagang sendok yang dia pegang. Rasanya dia benar-benar benci dengan dongsaeng tirinya itu.

Setelah satu minggu Kyuhyun dan eommanya tinggal bersama di rumahnya, Leeteuk, Heechul dan Donghae akhirnya bisa mengetahui kalau ternyata Kyuhyun adalah anak manja yang selalu menempel kemana pun eommanya pergi bahkan mereka tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun pergi ke sekolah. Karena mereka tahu usia Kyuhyun masih lima belas tahun yang seharusnya masih duduk di bangku Junior High School.

Kyuhyun mendatangi Leeteuk dan kedua adiknya duduk di ruang tengah sambil bersenda gurau, tapi begitu melihat Kyuhyun mendekat, mereka bertiga langsung pergi menjauh yang membuat Kyuhyun memandang bingung kepergian hyung-hyungnya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hyung-hyungnya yang sudah tidak terlihat ketika sepasang tangan merangkulnya. Di lihatnya eommanya tersenyum ke arahnya sambil membelai rambutnya, hal yang paling Kyuhyun sukai.

"Kyunie mau menemani eomma di taman belakang?" Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Hyera memandang anaknya dengan sendu ketika mendapati Kyuhyun seolah tidak di anggap di keluarga ini. Hati Hyera sangat sakit melihat Leeteuk, Heechul dan Donghae langsung pergi menjauh ketika Kyuhyun mendekatinya, seolah Kyuhyun adalah sampah yang tidak pantas di dekati. Hampir saja air mata mengalir di wajah cantiknya kalau tidak melihat senyum kekanakan di wajah Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Donghae pulang sekolah dan mendapati rumahnya sepi yang menandakan Leeteuk belum pulang dari kantornya. Sedangkan Heechul memang ada kegiatan tambahan di kampusnya. Di rumah dia hanya melihat beberapa maid dan butler serta Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa seorang diri dengan memainkan PSP di tangannya. Sedangkan dia tidak mendapati appanya yang biasnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah.

"Ahjussi, appa kemana?" tanya Donghae katika melihat Shin Ahjussi.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang pergi untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan anak temannya, Tuan muda." Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Ransel yang sedari tadi di sampirkan di pundaknya di hempaskan ke sofa sedikit keras yang membuat Kyuhyun tersentak karena terkejut. "Kau bocah, kenapa kau tidak pernah sekolah? mau jadi anak bodoh karena hanya bermain PSP saja setiap hari?" Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab, namun dia menundukkan kepalanya dan membiarkan game yang dia mainkan game over.

"Kenapa kau diam saja bocah? Kau tidak mendengarku? Kau tuli atau bisu?" Donghae kesal setengah mati karena Kyuhyun tidak mengacuhkannya malah pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Malam harinya, semua keluarga Park berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil bersantai. Tuan Park dengan korannya, Leeteuk dan Heechul dengan laptopnya dan Donghae yang asyik menonton televise.

Kyuhyun hanya diam berdiri melihat appa, eomma dan hyung-hyungnya. Kyuhyun takut kalau ikut bergabung, ketiga hyungnya akan menjauhinya lagi.

"Kyunie, kemari sayang." Eomma Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya agar Kyuhyun mendekat ketika mendapati anaknya hanya diam bagaikan patung. Walaupun awalnya ragu, tapi akhirnya Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dan duduk di sisi kiri eommanya dan appanya berada di sisi kanan.

"Kyu belum mengantuk?" tanya Hyera lembut sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan merebahkan di bahu eommanya.

"Cih, anak manja." Donghae berdecih sebal melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya di dengar olehnya sendiri. Namun Donghae langsung melompat dari duduknya yang membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Ada apa Hae-ya?" tanya Tuan Park mendapati anaknya terlihat gelisah.

"Hae, lupa mengerjakan tugas appa," jawab Donghae sambil beranjak ke kamarnya dengan tangan yang memukul-mukul kepala merutuki kebodohannya. Saat yang lain tertawa melihat ulah Donghae, Kyuhyun malah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika melihat Donghae berjalan di koridor kelas. Terlihat sahabatnya itu berjalan dengan menekuk wajahnya. " Ada dengan wajahmu, Hae?"

"Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugasku Hyuk. Soal-soal itu membuat kepalaku sakit, bahkan aku tertidur padahal belum satu pun soal yang bisa ku jawab." Eunhyuk hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan sahabatnya, karena dia juga tidak jauh berbeda.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Hae, kalau di hukum, aku akan senang hati menemanimu."

"Ck, itu karena kau pun sama."

Ketika mereka sampai di dalam kelas, terlihat Ryeowook tengah sibuk menulis, yang bisa di pastikan dia menyalin tugas dari buku Kibum. Seolah mendapat ide, mereka langsung cepat-cepat mengambil buku masing-masing dan ikut menyalin tugas dari buku Kibum tanpa perlu meminta izin. Toh kalau mereka bilang, Kibum hanya akan menjawab dengan deheman saja.

Saat Eunhyuk tengah sibuk menulis, dia langsung melirik ke arah Donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi bukunya. "Hae, apa yang kau lakukan? Waktu kita tidak banyak lagi."

"I-ini… ini kenapa bisa?" Eunhyuk ikut melongokkan kepalanya ke arah buku yang di pegang sahabatnya.

"Kau berbohong, Hae? Kau bilang tidak bisa mengerjakannya, tapi kenapa semua soalnya sudah terjawab? Bahkan jawabannya sama dengan jawaban yang ada di buku Kibum."

"Aku tidak tahu Hyuk. Ini bukan aku yang menulisnya. Coba kau perhatikan, tulisan ini berbeda dengan tulisanku."

"Lalu, siapa yang mengerjakannya? Apa Hyungdeulmu?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika memperhatikan tulisannya memang berbeda dengan tulisan Donghae.

"Leeteuk hyung tadi malam pergi ke Busan karena pagi-pagi sekali ada rapat dengan client, sedangkan matematika Heechul hyung selalu lima."

"Mungkin saja adik tirimu itu, Hae?"

"Tidak mungkin Hyuk, dia itu tidak pernah sekolah jadi tidak mungkin bisa mengerjakan soal matematika sesulit ini. Apalagi dia masih lima belas tahun yang seharusnya masih Junior High School."

Ketika mereka sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing, bel tanda masuk terdengar yang membuat Eunhyuk menjerit heboh karena tugasnya belum selesai.

**.**

**.**

Donghae turun dari mobil dan mendapati appa dan eommanya seperti akan pergi dari penampilan dan tas yang di bawa. Terlihat Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan eommanya erat seolah tidak ingin di tinggal. "Cih, anak manja."

"Eomma harus menemani appamu, sayang. Kyunie di rumah saja bersama hyungdeul, ne?" Tanpa melepas genggamannya, Kyuhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Bukankah Kyunie ingin punya hyung lagi?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang memerah.

"Di sini, Kyunie tidak akan kesepian lagi. Karena Kyunie sudah punya tiga hyung." Hyera menghembuskan nafasnya panjang karena Kyuhyun belum juga melepas tangannya. Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun anak yang sangat penurut dan tidak pernah keberatan jika eommanya pergi. Tapi kali ini, tangannya benar-benar di genggam dengan erat.

"Kyu mau bermain ke Lotte World?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke appannya yang mendekat ke arahnya. Walau ragu, tapi Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, setelah appa dan eomma pulang, kami akan mengajak Kyu ke sana." Perlahan genggaman di tangan itu terlepas. Kyuhyun bukan setuju usulan appanya, tapi dia mulai berfikir kalau dia memang harus di sini dengan ketiga hyungnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mau di tinggal bukan karena dia manja seperti yang hyungdeulnya kira. Tapi karena hanya appa dan eommanya yang benar-benar bisa menerima dia di sini. Sedangkan ketiga hyungnya hanya bisa menatapnya tidak suka dan penuh kebencian, yang membuatnya takut di tinggal bersama hyungdeulnya.

Setelah appa dan eommanya pergi, Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat pintu akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah yang di ikuti Donghae dari belakang. Kyuhyun duduk di sofa sambil menatap PSP di tangannya. PSP itu sama sekali tidak di mainkan, hanya saja fikiran Kyuhyun melayang sambil menatap PSPnya.

"Hyuuuuuung." Terdengar teriakan Donghae dari kamarnya dan membuat Heechul yang sedang di dapur buru-buru menghampiri adiknya.

"Ada apa, Hae-ya?"

"Kalungku… kalungku hilang hyung." Mata Donghae sudah berkaca-kaca karena tidak bisa menemukan kalung pemberian eommanya.

"Kau lupa menyimpannya, Hae?"

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa hyung, karena aku selalu menyimpannya di laci."

"Anak itu." Heechul langsung bergegas keluar yang membuat Donghae juga mengikutinya. Heechul menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di sofa dengan menatap PSPnya.

"Kau yang mengambil kalung itu kan?" Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main mendengar suara bentakan Heechul dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kau yang mengambilnya. Jadi cepat kembalikan sebelum aku yang memaksamu." Terlihat mata Kyuhyun sudah berair dan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap takut ke arah Heechul dan Donghae. Kesabaran Heechul habis dan langsung menarik Kyuhyun berdiri. Terlihat beberapa maid melihat mereka dengan was-was. Karena mereka tahu perangai Heechul yang memang tempramen.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?" Donghae mencoba melepas cengkraman Heechul di kerah baju Kyuhyun. Walaupun Donghae tidak menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi dia yakin Kyuhyun tidak mungkin mencuri apalagi di rumah sendiri.

"Aku melihat tadi malam dia masuk ke kamarmu Hae?"

"MWO?" Donghae membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dan menatap Kyuhyun penuh luka yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi…jadi kau yang mengambilnya, Kyu?" tanya Donghae dengan suara serak menahan tangis. Hatinya benar-benar sakit karena adik tirinya mencuri benda yang sangat berharga untuknya. Kalung itu adalah kalung terakhir pemberian eommanya yang selama ini selalu dia jaga baik-baik. Mungkin Donghae tidak akan seluka ini jika Kyuhyun mengambil barang yang lain.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghae dengan wajah yang sudah penuh air mata. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi supaya Donghae percaya bukan dia yang mengambilnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab hah? Apa kau bisu?"

BRUK…

Heechul terbawa emosi karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanya yang membuatnya mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kuat sehingga menabrak meja. Seluruh maid terkejut bukan main melihat perlakuan kasar Heechul.

"Kehadiranmu hanya menambah beban dan sekarang kau malah jadi pencuri di rumah ini." Sepertinya emosi telah menyelimuti hati Heechul sehingga sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah telah memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Kyuhyun menangis tersedu dengan membekap mulutnya, bukan badannya yang sakit karena menabrak meja, tapi hatinya yang sakit di tuduh mencuri. Di sini dia hanya sendiri tidak ada eomma yang akan menolongnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun berlari keluar masih dengan membekap mulutnya menahan tangis.

"Hyung dia kemana? Bukankah dia tidak tahu daerah ini?" walaupun kecewa, tapi Donghae takut Kyuhyun akan tersesat. Karena selama ini Kyuhyun hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian Leeteuk muncul dengan membawa beberapa makanan di tanganya. Dia langsung tersenyum mendapati kedua adiknya tengah berdiri di ruang tamu.

"Hae-ya, hyung bawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Dahi Leeteuk berkerut karena tidak mendapat respon dari Donghae, biasanya dia akan kegirangan jika di bawakan oleh-oleh kesukaannya.

"Ah iya Hae, bagaimana tugas-tugasmu?"

"Hyung yang mengerjakannya?" tanya Donghae.

"Bukan, tadi malam hyung lihat Kyuhyun yang mengerjakan semua tugasmu. Kau tahu, dia mengerjakan semua tugasmu dengan sangat cepat Hae, sepertinya dia cerdas. Ah iya, ini kalungmu Hae, tadi malam hyung pinjam sebentar karena hyung ingin membuat yang sama." Lagi-lagi Leeteuk di buat kebingungan karena Donghae tidak mengatakan apapun, justru menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa.

"Jadi… jadi dia?" tanya Heechul ambigu.

"Yak, kenapa kalian seperti orang bodoh begini, ada apa dengan kalian?" teriak Leeteuk kesal. "Ehh, darah apa ini?" tanya Leeteuk ketika melihat ada bercak darah di meja, dan terlihat darahnya belum kering yang menandakan darah itu masih baru.

"Ommo! Jadi tuan muda Kyuhyun berdarah?" teriak salah satu maid yang sedari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Darah Kyuhyun? Apa maksudnya ini Heechul-ah, Hae-ya?" bukannya menjawab, Donghae malan menangis dan meracau tidak jelas menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

"Kalian bisa jelaskan ini?" tanya Leeteuk geram karena dari tadi sama sekali tidak ada respon yang berarti dari kedua adiknya. Bahkan Heechul sudah duduk terpekur dengan pandangan kosong.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?

Kenapa selama ini Kyuhyun tidak sekolah?

Kenapa Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya.

Annyeong semuanya.^-^

Terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian.

Chapter selanjutnya akan menyusul dalam waktu dekat, tidak akan lebih dari empat hari.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jung soo, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin and other's.<strong>

**Genre : Brothership and Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Hanya nama dan tokoh saja yang pinjaman.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, No Bash, No Plagiat and Don't Like Don't Raed.**

**Summary : Hanya impian Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat menginginkan memiliki Hyung, menggantikan hyung yang meninggalkannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata keinginananya terwujud tetapi hyungnya tidak mau menerimanya? Akankah dia bisa bertahan atau mencoba mancari orang lain yang mau menyayanginya? **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun duduk di bawah pohon dekat sebuah bangunan tua. Dari tempat dia duduk sekarang, bisa terlihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Melihat anak-anak itu bermain dan tertawa bersama membuat hatinya semakin sedih. Sedih ketika teringat bagaimana perlakuan hyung-hyungnya terhadapnya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat masa kecilnya dulu bersama hyungnya yang selalu memanjakannya.<p>

"Kyunie sedang apa?" Kyuhyun kecil saat itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku-buku yang dia pegang ketika mendapati hyungnya menghampirinya.

"Kyu cedang menggambal," jawab Kyuhyun sambil kembali focus pada kertas dan pinsil berwarnanya.

"Gambar apa itu?"

"Minie hyung tidak tahu? Ini gambal appa, eomma, hyung dan juga Kyunie." Sungmin, hyung dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat hasil gambaran adiknya.

"Kyu, tapi kenapa bulat-bulat seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin masih mencoba menahan tawanya, karena takut adik kecilnya akan menangis.

"Omo, Kyunie lupa membuat tangan dan kakinya." Tawa yang sedari tadi Sungmin tahan akhirnya meledak juga. Walaupun mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca tapi Sungmin belum bisa juga menghentikan tawanya. Ini lah yang Sungmin sukai dari Kyuhyun, segala tingkahnya selalu bisa membuat Sungmin tersenyum dan tertawa. Adiknya yang masih berumur empat tahun ini begiu lucu dan menggemaskan, jadi dia tidak pernah merasa sepi walaupun orang tuanya sibuk bekerja.

"Hyung tidak cuka gambal Kyu? Gambal Kyu jelek?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Aigoo, siapa bilang hyung tidak suka. Gambar ini nanti akan hyung pasang di kamar hyung."

"Jeongmal?" mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar karena hasil jerih payahnya akan di pampangkan di kamar hyungnya.

"Ne, Kyunie boleh menggambar lebih banyak lagi."

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika seorang anak laki-laki berteriak ke arahnya untuk mengambilkan bola yang menggelinding tepat di dekat kakinya. Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan melempar bola itu ke arah anak yang kira-kira juga seusia dengannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, anak laki-laki yang tadi meminta di ambilkan bolanya berjalan ke arahnya. Sepertinya mereka sudah menyelesaikan permainan bolanya karena hanya tinggal beberapa anak saja yang tersisa di lapangan.

"Kenapa kau duduk sendirian di sini?" tanya anak itu sambil mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam saja sambil terus memperhatikan anak laki-laki yang memiliki mata bambi itu.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum karena ekspresi anak yang di sampingnya itu lucu menurutnya.

"Changmin, ternyata kau di sini. Maaf aku lama menjemputmu, karena kuda bodoh ini lambat seperti perempuan."

"Yak, berhentilah memanggilku kuda. Dasar beruang!"

"Hyung tidak bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar sehari saja?" anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang ternyata bernama Changmin memandang jengah dua orang yang selalu bertengkar seperti anak kecil. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil memandang tiga orang yang tidak dia kenal itu bergantian.

"Min, itu temanmu? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Yunho, hyung dari Changmin.

"Ne, dia temanku hyung. Maniskan?" Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar jawaban Changmin, bukan karena dia yang nyatanya seorang namja di katakan manis tapi karena Changmin mengatakan kalau dia temannya. Sedangkan mereka baru kali ini bertemu dan belum berkenalan.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah membawa ke rumah Min?" tanya Siwon, sahabat Yunho.

"Kami baru bertemu di sini hyung," jawab Changmin dengan senyum lima jarinya. Namun senyum Changmin langsung menghilang ketika melihat kerah kemeja bagian belakang yang Kyuhyun kenakan. "Omo, ada apa dengan kepalamu? Kau berdarah?" tak ayal Yunho dan Siwon pun terkejut dan mencoba melihat kepala Kyuhyun bagian belakang. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia memang merasakan kepalanya pusing dan berdenyut sedari tadi. Tapi dia tidak tahu kalau kepalanya menjadi berdarah karena Heechul mendorongnya tadi.

"Ya, kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa tidak kau obati?" entah kenapa, Changmin jadi khawatir melihat orang yang sampai saat ini tidak di ketahui namanya itu terluka.

"Luka ini harus segera di obati." Siwon memncoba mendekati Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung kita obati di rumah saja, setelah itu kita antar dia pulang." Yunho langsung mengangguk mendengar ucapan adiknya. Karena rumahnya yang paling dekat dari sini jika di bandingkan dengan rumah Siwon. tanpa persetujuan dari Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung menarik tangannya ke arah mobil yang di parkirkan hyungnya tidak jauh dari lapangan.

**.**

**.**

"Kalian bisa jelaskan ini?" tanya Leeteuk geram karena dari tadi sama sekali tidak ada respon yang berarti dari kedua adiknya. Bahkan Heechul sudah duduk terpekur dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kau khawatir hyung?" tanya Heechul dengan tatapan yang berganti dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir. Anak itu tidak tahu arah, Chullie-ya."

"Itu karena dia yang diam saja saat aku bertanya. Kalau dia mau menjawab tentu kami tidak akan seperti ini," bentak Heechul yang langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu. Namun dia berhenti ketika akan menaiki tangga. "Dia pasti tidak jauh dari sini, dia akan pulang."

Leeteuk hanya mampu mengusap wajahnya kasar menghadapi sikap keras kepala Heechul. Yang ada di fikirannya sekarang di mana Kyuhyun dan bagaimana kalau appa dan eommanya tahu Kyuhyun pergi.

"Kau sama seperti appa hyung. Kalian berdua lebih memikirkan dia dari pada aku." Lagi-lagi Leeteuk di tinggal sendiri di ruang tamu dengan segala pemikirannya. Dia tahu Donghae merasa cemburu karena appanya lebih memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Tapi saat ini dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang terluka dan di tambah adik tirinya itu tidak tahu arah jalan. Tidak ada niatnya untuk memilih antara Kyuhyun dan Donghae, karena pada kenyataannya dia juga belum bisa menerima Kyuhyun sepenuhnya.

Tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan, Leeteuk berjalan keluar mencoba mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, karena langit sudah mulai gelap.

**.**

**.**

Siwon, Yunho dan Changmin duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan maid yang sedang mengobati luka di kepala Kyuhyun. Setelah maid itu pergi, Changmin menggeser duduknya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu sakit?" tanya Changmin yang di jawabi anggukan kepala oleh Kyuhyun dengan menggembungkan pipinya saat meraba ada perban di kepalanya.

Siwon tersekiap melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan dan langusng menarik pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas yang membuat empunyamemajukan bibirnya beberapa senti. "Aigoo, kau lucu sekali." Siwon memandangi Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah boneka.

"Tapi kenapa sedari tadi kau diam saja? Kami belum tahu namamu." Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tiga makhluk yang ada di rumahnya akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"ah benar. Kami belum tahu namamu. Kalau aku si tampan Changmin. Yang ini hyungku Yunho dan yang ini Siwon hyung." Changmin menunjuk Yunho dan Siwon bergantian yang membuat Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Sekarang giliranmu," lanjut Changmin.

Ekspresi yang sedari tadi membuat Siwon merasa gemas berubah menjadi sendu. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya. "Kau tidak bisa berbiara?" tanya Siwon hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan menoleh ke arah Siwon yang duduk di sisi kirinya. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mengangukkan kepalanya lagi sebagai jawaban 'iya'yang membuat mereka menahan nafas sesaat karena terkejut. Tiba-tiba Siwon membawa tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap pungggung Kyuhyun perlahan. Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca mendapat perlakuan Siwon. rasanya seperti berada di pelukan hyungnya, Sungmin. Pelukan yang selama sepuluh tahun ini tidak pernah Kyuhyun rasakan lagi. Sebuah pelukan yang membuat hatinya merasa menghangat dan merasa saat ini dia di anggap keberadaanya, tidak seperti yang lainnya.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Siwon yang memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti adiknya sendiri, karena selama ini Siwon selalu mengeluh kesepian karena dia anak tunggal.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak bisa berbicara. Tapi kau bisa menulisnya kan? hyung ingin tahu namamu," tanya dan ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum setelah melepas pelukannya. Setelah mendapati anggukan dari Kyuhyun, dengan semangat Changmin langsung berlari mengambil kertas dan pena karena dia ingin mengetahui nama anak laki-laki yang baru di temuinya tadi sore.

"Namamu Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin setelah Kyuhyun selesai menuliskan namanya. "Berapa usiamu?" tanya Changmin lagi. "Waaaaahh usia kita sama." Changmin langsung berteriak senang dan refleks memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat yang membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas.

"Yak, kau membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas." Siwon mencoba melepaskan pelukan Changmin dari Kyuhyun yang duduk di sisi kanan Kyuhyun yang langsung membauat Changmin merengut sebal.

"Kau menyebalkan hyung." Yunho terkekeh melihat adiknya merajuk.

"Kau tidak pantas memasang wajah seperti itu Minie, kalau Kyuhyun akan terlihat imut tapi kau terlihat aneh." Bukannya membantu, Yunho malah mengganggu adiknya yang di sambut tawa keras dari sahabatnya. Tapi lagi-lagi suasana kembali hening ketika mendapati mata Kyuhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

Mendengar Yunho menanggil Changmin dengan sebutan Minie, membuatnya mengingat hyungnya Sungmin yang selalu dia panggil dengan Minie. Rasa rindu yang tadi sudah bisa dia sembunyikan kini kembali membuncah ketika mendengar nama panggilan yang sama. Sebuah nama yang sampai saat ini sama sekali tidak pernah Kyuhyun lupakan.

Changmin mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun dengan mengajaknya bermain PS. Changmin tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersedih, tapi karena mereka baru kenal dan merasa tidak pantas jika bertanya terlalu jauh akhirnya Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menyibukkan diri dengan bermain.

Suasana yang tadi sempat sepi kini manjadi ramai karena pertandingan Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Siwon dan Yunho meramaikan suasana dengan memberi dukungan untuk jarang Changmin akan berteriak kesal karena Kyuhyun selalu bisa mengalahkannya. Baru kali ini Changmin bertemu dengan lawan yang handal. Karena selama ini yang menjadi lawannya akan kalah dalam waktu lima menit. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan santainya bisa mengalahkannya.

"Yak, mengalah lah sedikit untukku. Kalau kau menang terus kapan aku menangnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar keluhan Changmin, tapi bukannya mengalah Kyuhyun langsung mengalahkan jagoan Changmin dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arahnya.

"Kyu,bagaimana kalau malam ini kau menginap di sini saja?" sepertinya Changmin senang berteman dengan Kyuhyun walau setiap ucapan dan pertanyaannya hanya bisa Kyuhyun jawab dengan senyum, gelengan atau anggukan.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak,. Kyu menginap di tempat hyung saja? Kalau di sini tidak akan bisa tidur karena Changmin tidur mendengkur seperti kerbau," gurau Siwon, namun dia serius dengan perkataanya yang mengajak Kyuhyun menginap di rumahnya. Kalau perlu sekalian Kyuhyun tinggal bersamanya.

"Apa kalian lupa dia juga punya rumah sendiri?" tanya Yunho. Bukan maksudnya tidak mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk menginap, hanya saja dia berfikir keluarganya pasti akan khawaitr mencarinya. Mendengar pernyataan Yunho membuat Changmin dan Siwon menghela nafas. Mereka juga sadar, keluarga Kyuhyun pasti akan khawatir kalau Kyuhyun tidak pulang.

**.**

**.**

Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena sudah berjam-jam mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun tapi belum juga menemukannya. Tak berapa lama Leeteuk berjalan ke arah pintu karena mendengar bunyi bel rumah mereka.

"Permisi tuan, ini ada kiriman. Mohon di tanda tangani di sini," ucap seorang laki-laki berseragam yang sepertinya petugas pengantar paket. Setelah Leeteuk menandatangi kertas itu, beberapa petugas lainnya membawa sebuah akuarium berukuran sedang yang membuat mata Donghae terbelalak lebar. Isi akuarium itu adalah ikan-ikan kecil yang menjadi hewan favorite Donghae.

"Permisi tuan, tadi Nyonya besar menghubungi. Katanya akuarium itu di pesan khusus untuk tuan muda Donghae," ucap salah seorang maid.

"Untukku?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne tuan."

"Kau lihat itu Hae-ya, eomma bahkan memberikan hadiah untukmu. Jadi bisa kau jelaskan kepada eomma dan appa kemana Kyuhyun pergi?"

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya karena jika appa dan eommanya tahu, Donghae juga tidak akan tahu akan menjawab apa. Lagi-lagi bel rumah mereka berrbunyi yang mau tidak mau membuat Leeteuk kembali beranjak ke arah pintu.

"Annyaeong haseyo halmonie," sapa Leeteuk ketika melihat seorang wanita yang sudah berusia lanjut beridiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Halmonie ingin mencari siapa?" tanya Leeteuk sopan.

"Aku ingin menemui cucuku, Kyuhyun. Apa dia ada di rumah? Eomma kalian mengatakan Kyuhyun di tinggal bersama kalian."

"ah i-itu…itu Kyuhyun sedang di rumah temannya halmonie." Bohong Leeteuk dengan gugupnya. Karena tidak mungkin dia mengatakan Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah.

"Ahh benarkah? Kyuhyun punya teman?" tanya nenek Kyuhyun dengan wajah berserinya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama tidak mendapati cucu satu-satunya memiliki teman. Karena selama ini Kyuhyun banyak menghabiskan waktuny di dalam rumah. Membayangkan cucunya mimiliki teman tak ayal membuat matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"Ne halmonie," jawab Leeteuk sedikit ragu karena sudah berbohong.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu serahkan saja ini pada Kyuhyun." Nenek Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah buku lengkap dengan pinsil berwarnanya. "waktu dia berkunjung kerumah beberapa waktu lalu, sepertinya dia melupakan buku ini. Sepertinya buku ini sangat penting untuknya."

Setelah wanita lanjut usia itu sudah pamit pulang, Leeteuk masih berdiri di ruang tengah dengan memandangi buku yang berada di tangannya. Karena penasaran, Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Leeteuk akhirnya mendekat dan ikut melihat buku yang di tangan hyungnya. Entah dorongan dari mana, perlahan tangan Leeteuk membuka buku Kyuhyun pada lembaran pertama.

Pada lembaran pertama, terlihat gambar empat orang yang mereka yakini adalah Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya, sedangkan mereka tidak tahu siapa gambar anak laki-laki yang berada di samping Kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangannya.

Di lembar kedua terlihat tulisan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Minie hyung, bogoshippo. Kenapa hyung meninggalkan Kyunie sendiri? Kyu ingin ikut hyung, di sini Kyu sendirian.

Hyung kenapa ingkar janji, bukanlah hyung dulu pernah mengatakan hyung akan selalu menemani Kyu?"

Di lembar yang ketiga hanya ada sebuah gambar dua orang anak laki-laki yang mereka yakini itu hyung yang Kyuhyun maksud. Tangan Leeteuk beralih ke lembaran selanjutnya yang membuat Donghae langsung mengeluarkan air matanya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Apa yang ada pada lembaran ke empat sampai membuat Donghae menangis?**

**Sudah terjawab Kyuhyun tidak bisu, tapi kenapa selama ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbicara?**

**Kemana Sungmin?**

**Untuk tahu jawabannya, ada di chapter depan.  
><strong>

**dan juga untuk semua pertanyaan yang belum terjawab ada di chapter depan. kkkkkkk**

* * *

><p>Aah sepertinya update kecepatan.<p>

Baguskah? Atau buruk? kkkkkk

Terima kasih untuk semua yang mau baca dan review ff ini. Dan terima kasih juga untuk yang mau ikuti kelanjutan ff abal-abal ini. Maaf kalau alur kecepatan atau banyak typo. Karena ini sama sekali tidak di edit.

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya.

RnR Please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jung soo, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin and other's.**

**Genre : Brothership and Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Hanya cerita yang milik Bella. Sepenuhnya milik Tuhan dan mereka pribadi.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, No Bash, No Plagiat and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Hanya impian Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat menginginkan memiliki Hyung, menggantikan hyung yang meninggalkannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata keinginananya terwujud tetapi hyungnya tidak mau menerimanya? Akankah dia bisa bertahan atau mencoba mancari orang lain yang mau menyayanginya? **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"MWO?" Yunho, Siwon dan Changmin berteriak dengan serempak seperti sebuah koor yang membuat Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika suara melengking itu berdenging di telinganya.<p>

"Kau tidak tahu alamat rumah mu, Kyu?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah frustasinya ketika membaca tulisan Kyuhyun di kertas yang di beri Changmin. Kalau Kyuhyun saja tidak tahu apalagi mereka, dan bagaimana cara mereka mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, itu lah yang berputar-putar di kepala Yunho saat ini. Berbeda dengan Siwon dan Changmin yang tersenyum puas. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak tahu jalan pulang berarti dia bisa tinggal dengan salah satu dari mereka.

"Tapi kalau jalan pulang, kau ingat tidak, Kyu?" senyum manis yang bertengger di bibir Siwon dan Changmin langsung luntur ketika Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak bisa bersama Kyuhyun lebih lama, itu lah yang ada di fikiran mereka berdua. Dan kali ini justru yunho yang tersenyum lebar dan tidak mengacuhkan dua orang lain yang mendengus sebal ke arahnya.

**.**

**.**

Donghae langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat tanpa mau melanjutkan membaca buku Kyuhyun pada lembaran berikutnya. Sedangkan Leeteuk masih diam mematung di tempatnya dengan buku yang masih ada dalam genggamanya. Heechul yang melihat gelagat aneh dari hyung dan dongsaengnya jadi penasaran dan ingin ikut membaca buku yang di genggam hyungnya. Namun, ketika sudah mengambil buku itu dari tangan hyungnya, suara bel terdengar yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Leeteuk dan Heechul masih berdiri di tempat semula karena Shin ahjussi yang lebih dulu membuka kan pintu.

"Tuan muda." Leeteuk langsung mendekat ke arah pintu ketika Shin ahjussi menyebut tuan muda yang berarti itu adalah Kyuhyun. Namun alis Leeteuk bertaut ketika melihat tiga orang yang tidak di kenal yang juga beridiri bersama Kyuhyun. "Kyu!" tiba-tiba Donghae sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Dan jangan lupakan matanya yang masih memerah karena usai menangis.

Kyuhyun langsung bersembunyi di pungggung Siwon ketika melihat Leeteuk, Heechul dan Donghae berdiri di depannya. Siwon bisa merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang sedikit gemetar mencengkram salah satu lengannya. Tak ayal, Changmin dan Yunho mengerutkan keningnya melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ketakutan. Banyak fikiran-fikiran yang berputar-putar di otak mereka saat ini.

Lutut Donghae terasa lemas melihat reaksi Kyuhyun ketika melihat mereka bertiga. Rasanya semua persendiannya terasa lemas. Reaksi Kyuhyun yang takut melihat mereka seolah sebuah tamparan yang menyadarkannya kalau selama ini dia telah menjadi orang yang jahat.

Heechul langsung pergi melangkahkan ke kamarnya tanpa mau mengucapkan sepatah katapun sambil tetap membawa buku Kyuhyun. Rasanya dia tidak perlu banyak berbicara setelah tahu Kyuhyun sudah kembali. Minta maaf? Entahlah, Heechul terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya. Lagi pula dia masih bersikukuh semua ini karena Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon ketika Kyuhyun masih terus bersembunyi di belakangnya.

"Apa di sini banyak monster, Kyu?" tanya Changmin yang mendapat sikutan di perutnya dari Yunho.

"Kyu, a—" ucapan Donghae terhenti ketika Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan tetap bersembunyi di belakang punggung Siwon. Siwon sedikit meringis karena cengkaram di lengannya semakin bertambah kuat. Berbagai spekulasi kembali muncul di fikiran Changmin dan Yunho.

"Terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkan adikku pulang," kata Leeteuk saat sudah bisa menguasai suasana yang berubah semakin canggung. "Shin Ahjussi, antar Kyuhyun ke kamarnya."

Getaran tangan Kyuhyun di lengan Siwon semakin menjadi ketika Shin ahjussi mencoba melepas cengkramanya. "Mari tuan muda, saya antar ke kamar." Ucap Shin ahjussi lembut sambil tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan Kyuhyun agar tidak takut. Shin ahjussi tahu, Kyuhyun takut melihat ketiga hyung tirinya karena kejadian tadi siang.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah berjalan beberapa langkah, Kyuhyun kembali menoleh ke arah Siwon, Changmin dan Yunho dengan mata yang memerah dan sudah berkaca-kaca. Siwon sudah akan melangkah jika tidak di cegah oleh Yunho dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai isyarat 'jangan'. Yunho merasa saat ini mereka tidak bisa ikut campur terlalu jauh. Karena ada hal-hal yang mereka belum tahu dan tidak seharusnya mencari tahu saat ini.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya, Yunho, Siwon dan Changmin pun akhirnya pulang dengan sejuta pertanyaan di benak mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

Halaman demi halaman buku yang Heechul baca membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Heechul tidak tahu, halaman keberapa yang sudah dia baca saat ini, yang dia tahu tiap kalimat yang tersusun itu serasa bagai ribuan jarum yang menghujam jantungnya. Tidak pernah Heechul rasakan selama ini membaca sebuah tulisan yang mampu membuat beribu penyesalan menghantuinya. Sedih dan sesal seolah menjadi sebuah iringan lagu setiap kalimat yang dia baca. Dan halaman terakhir di buku itu membuat air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan mati-matian akhirnya mengalir tanpa seizinnya.

"Minie hyung, apa hyung tahu Kyunie sangat senang bisa memiliki tiga hyung sekaligus. Mereka sangat tampan hyung. Kyunie senang akhirnya bisa memiliki hyung lagi. Tapi apa hyung tahu? Hyungdeul semua membenci Kyu. Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, dan Donghae hyung tidak mau dekat dengan Kyu.

Kenapa setiap melihat Kyu, hyungdeul marah-marah? Apa Kyu nakal? Tapi Kyu tidak pernah mengganggu hyungdeul. Kyu juga tidak pernah membangunkan hyungdeul saat Kyu takut karena mimpi buruk, seperti Kyu akan membangunkan Minie hyung. Kyu juga tidak pernah meminta mereka menemani Kyu saat Kyu kesepian. Tapi kenapa semua hyungdeul membenci Kyu? Apa karena Kyu tidak bisa berbicara? Apa karena hyungdeul malu punya dongsaeng yang cacat seperti Kyu?

Minie hyung, kalau hyung di sini, apa hyung juga akan benci Kyu karena Kyu tidak bisa berbicara? Apa hyung tidak akan sayang Kyu lagi? Kyunie hanya punya Minie hyung, kalau hyung juga ikut membenci Kyu seperti hyungdeul, lalu siapa yang mau punya dongsaeng cacat seperti Kyu?

Minie hyung, Kyu kesepian. Bogoshippo hyungie."

Sudah, Heechul sudah tak mampu lagi menahan isakan demi isakannya. Tidak ada lagi wajah dingin seorang Park Heechul, yang ada saat ini adalah rasa sakit yang berkali-kali menusuk hatinya. Bahkan tangan untuk membekap mulutnya ikut bergetar karena tangisannya.

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari, Leeteuk dan kedua dongsaengnya duduk di meja makan setelah semua sarapan di siapkan oleh para maid. Ketika mereka sedang sarapan, appa dan eommanya sudah kembali dari urusan bisnisnya yang membuat mereka sedikit terkejut karena appa dan eommanya pulang lebih awal.

Hyera tersenyum melihat ketiga anaknya sedang makan dengan khidmat. "Eomma tahu kalian sedang sarapan, jadi sekalian eomma membeli ini untuk kalian." Hyera meletakkan beberapa kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa macam makanan, salah satunya makanan kesukaan Donghae.

"Dimana Kyunie?" tanya Hyera entah pada siapa saat menyadari anaknya tidak berada di meja makan.

"Kyu…Kyu sedang di bangunkan Shin Ahjussi eomma," jawab Leeteuk sedikit gugup. Namun Hyera menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti walau dia sedikit heran, tidak biasanya Kyuhyun akan bangun sesiang ini. Karena biasanya dia selalu bangun pagi dan menemani eommanya memasak.

"Apa tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah pulang?"

"Sudah, tadi malam ada tiga orang yang mengantarnya pulang."

"Hah, kasihan tuan muda Kyuhyun, padahal dia tidak salah tapi di tuduh mencuri. Lalu bagaimana luka di kepalanya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi tadi malam kepalanya sudah terbalut perban. Mungkin sudah ada yang─"

PRAAANNGG

Gelas yang di pegang Hyera langsung terjatuh dan pecah. Seluruh tubuh Hyera bergetar hebat mendengar pembicaraan beberapa maid. Tadi Hyera sengaja ke dapur karena tenggorokannya terasa haus. Sedangkan di meja makan hanya ada jus dan susu. Namun gelas yang belum sempat dia minum langsung jatuh saat pembicaraan maid itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar hatinya.

"Sepertinya anak Anda terkena Coup Contrecoup karena benturan yang di alaminya." Perkataan dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun sepuluh tahun yang lalu bagaikan kaset yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae dan para maid terkejut ketika tiba-tiba tubuh Hyera jatuh merosot sambil menangis terisak. Tuan Park yang sedang berada di kamar buru-buru keluar ke asal suara.

"Yeobo, ada apa?" tanya Tuan Park dengan raut cemasnya ketika mendapati istrinya terduduk sambil menangis di dekat pecahan-pecahan gelas yang langsung di bereskan oleh para maid.

"Kenapa…kenapa semua orang selalu menyiksa anakku? Apa kesalahannya? Tidak cukupkah penderitaan yang dia alami selama ini. Sampai-sampai di sini pun dia harus selalu tersiksa." Ucapan Hyera membuat tuan Park membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Maksudmu apa yeobo? Siapa yang menyiksa Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" kecemasan semakin meliputi hati tuan Park. Karena sudah beberapa minggu ini mereka tinggal bersama dan tidak pernah terjadi hal-hal aneh.

Donghae menundukkan kepalanya melihat eommanya menangis. Tiba-tiba dia terbayang saat Hyera membangunkannya setiap pagi, menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolahnya, selalu menyiapkan makanan kesukaanya dan segala hal yang Hyera lakukan untuknya. Tak di pungkiri hati Donghae menghangat menerima perlakuan eomma tirinya, dan dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang eomma yang selama tujuh tahun ini sudah tidak dia rasakan lagi.

Kekhawatiran langsung terbersit di hati Donghae ketika membayangkan Hyera pergi dari rumah ini setelah tahu mereka memperlakukan kyuhyun dengan tidak baik. "Eom-eomma… Hae minta maaf eomma. Ini semua salah Hae." Cicit Donghae takut karena tiba-tiba appanya menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Hae-ya?" tanya tuan Park sambil mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"I-itu… itu─?"

"Apa salah anakku sampai kalian menuduhnya pencuri? Apa Kyunie ku terlihat serendah itu di mata kalian?" Hyera langsung memotong ucapan Donghae yang semakin membuat tuan Park terkejut bukan main. Sedangkan Donghae langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan air mata yang ikut mengalir di wajahnya.

Belum sempat Donghae menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Hyera langsung menepis tangan tuan Park di bahunya dan berlari ke kamar Kyuhyun masih dengan tangisannya.

Kemarahan tuan Park langsung memuncak ketika salah satu maid menjelaskan kronologi permasalahan yang terjadi kemarin. Leeteuk, Heechul dan Donghae hanya mampu menundukkan kepanya karena tidak ada kata-kata yang di jadikan alasan mereka saat ini. Ya, karena mereka sadar, mereka yang salah. Ketiganya mengikuti sang appa ke kamar Kyuhyun menyusul eommanya yang lebih dulu sampai.

"Kyunie." Panggil Hyera ketika sudah tiba di kamar anaknya. Terlihat Kyuhyun terbaring dengan sebuah kompres yang menempel di keningnya yang di temani Shin Ahjussi.

"Kyunie kenapa sayang? Kenapa sampai seperti ini?" tangisan Hyera semakin menjadi melihat kondisi anaknya yang terlihat pucat dan jangan lupakan perban yang membalut kepalanya.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya saat samar-samar mendengar suara yang sudah sangat di kenalnya. Dan Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Hyera saat eommanya duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Terlihat bahu Kyuhyun bergetar sambil memeluk eommanya.

Hati Hyera terasa ngilu melihat keadaan anaknya yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Hyera mengira dengan pindah kerumah ini dan memiliki tiga orang hyung sekaligus akan mengurangi penderitaan anaknya selama ini. Tapi Hyera salah, ternyata semua sama saja.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Hyera tanpa berniat menghapus air mata yang sudah membasahi wajah manisnya. Wajah manis yang akan selalu tersenyum untuk eommanya, menyembunyikan luka-luka yang dia pendam agar eommanya bisa selalu tersenyum, walaupun pada kenyataannya Hyera masih bisa merasakan kesakitan yang selalu di rasakan anak bungsunya.

"eomma. Kyu tidak mencuri, Kyu tidak pernah mencuri karena Kyu sudah janji tidak akan pernah nakal." Hyera menganggukkan kepalanya ketika Kyuhyun berbicara dengan bahasa tubuhnya, dengan menggerakkan tangannya.

"Eomma tahu sayang. Eomma tahu Kyu tidak akan pernah mencuri. Eomma tahu Kyu anak yang baik."

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan bahasa isyaratnya.

"Ne, eomma yakin Kyu anak baik. Karena Kyu anak eomma." Hyera mencoba menghapus air mata di wajah polos anaknya meski air mata di wajahnya sendiri tidak juga berhenti mengalir.

"Maafkan eomma sayang. Eomma kira Kyu bisa bahagia karena bisa punya hyung lagi, tapi ternyata mereka membenci Kyunie. Maafkan eomma membuat Kyu harus di sakiti lagi." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan eommanya sebagai tanda eommanya tidak perlu minta maaf. Dan tangan halus itu perlahan menghapus air mata di wajah cantik eommanya.

"Lebih baik kita keluar dari rumah ini saja. Eomma tidak ingin ada yang menyakiti Kyu lagi."

"EOMMA/YEOBO." Leeteuk, Heechul, Donghae dan tuan Park memanggil Hyera bersamaa ketika mendengar Hyera akan pergi dari rumahnya.

"Eomma, jebal jangan pergi. Maafkan Hae eomma. Semua karena salah Hae." Donghae menangis sambil mendekati Hyera yang tengah memeluk Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba ketakutan melihat Leeteuk, Heechul, dan Donghae yang sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Ini bukan salah Donghae, tapi ini salahku. Eomma boleh memukulku, asal eomma jangan pergi dari rumah ini." Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Heechul berbicara dengan nada yang penuh keputus asaan.

"Kyunieku sudah cukup menderita selama ini."

"Maafkan Hae eomma. Hae tidak mau eomma pergi, jebal jangan tinggalkan kami." Tuan Park diam memandang anak bungsunya yang memohon pada istrinya agar tetap tinggal di rumah ini. Tuan Park sengaja tidak mengeluarkan suara karena ingin anak-anaknya berlaku dewasa dengan mengakui kesalahannya. Sedangkan Leeteuk juga lebih memilih bungkam. Leeteuk tahu kecemasan yang di rasakan Donghae jika harus kehilangan kasih sayang seorang eomma untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kyunie masih mau tinggal di sini?" tanya Hyera sambil mencoba melepas pelukannya agar bisa melihat wajah anaknya. Kyuhyun memandang ketiga hyungnya sedikit takut-takut.

"Kyu, maafkan hyung. Hyung yang salah, Kyu jangan pergi dari rumah ini." Kyuhyun memandang sendu Donghae yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya sambil menangis. Begitu juga dengan kedua hyungnya yang lain, terlihat mata mereka memerah menahan tangisnya.

"Kyunie tidak boleh membenci orang yang menyakiti Kyunie. Dan harus memaafkan kesalahan orang yang berbuat jahat dengan Kyu." Kata-kata Sungmin beberapa tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba terekam di benaknya ketika melihat wajah penuh penyesalan ketiga hyungnya. Dan dengan ragu Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah eommanya.

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya keluarga Park melakukan aktifitas sarapan bersamanya seperti biasa. Hanya saja yang terlihat berbeda kali ini adalah Donghae yang beberapa kali mengusili Kyuhyun dengan mengambil daging di mangkuk Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan sayuran. Tidak ada respon yang berarti dari Kyuhyun, tapi dengan Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal sudah membuat Donghae senang.

Hyera dengan sabar mengganti daging yang di ambil Donghae dengan daging yang lain karena Kyuhyun anti dengan yang namanya makanan berwarna hijau itu. Hyera sama sekali tidak marah Donghae menganggu Kyuhyun yang sedang makan, Karena Hyera tahu Donghae mulai mencoba mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Hae-ya hentikan. Biarkan Kyu menyelesaikan makannya terlebih dahulu," tegur Leeteuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kelakuan dongsaengnya. Sedangkan tuan Park tidak berniat melerai, karena pemandangan kali ini terasa berbeda dengan biasanya.

Suara bel terdengar yang membuat Shin ahjussi yang kebetulan lewat membukakan pintunya. "Ahjussi, Kyuhyun ada di rumah?"

Mendengar namanya di sebut dan suara itu juga tidak asing lagi Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu tanpa memperdulikan eommanya memanggilnya untuk menyelesaikan makannya.

Begitu melihat siapa orang yang bertamu di pagi hari seperti ini, mata Kyuhyun berbinar dan langsung memeluk orang yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil tersenyum melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Siwon tertawa dan balik memeluk Kyuhyun. Walaupun baru satu kali bertemu, tapi Kyuhyun bisa merasakan nyaman bersama Siwon, apalagi Siwon sangat baik dan memanjakannya.

"Kepalamu sudah tidak sakit?" tanya Siwon setelah Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat dan langsung menarik Siwon duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ini siapa sayang?" tanya Hyera yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi anaknya dengan namja tampan berlesung pipi. "ah, jadi dia yang mengantar Kyunie kemarin?" Hyera kembali bertanya setelah Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan isyaratnya.

"Terima kasih…"

"Siwon. Ahjumma bisa memanggil Siwon."

"Ah ne. terima kasih Siwon-ah sudah mengantar Kyunie pulang, maaf merepotkan."

"Aniya ahjumma. Sama sekali tidak merepotkan."

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang ringan dengan Siwon, Hyera meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon di ruang tamu. Dalam hati Hyera sangat merasa lega dan bersyukur karena Kyuhyun langsung bisa dekat dengan Siwon, padahal baru satu kali bertemu. Dan jangan lupakan tatapan Kyuhyun yang menjadi hidup ketika melihat Siwon.

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang memandang sebal ke arah Siwon. Pasalnya Kyuhyun belum bisa dekat dengannya yang notabanenya adalah hyungnya sendiri. Tapi bisa langsung bisa terlihat sangat dekat dengan Siwon yang baru di kenalnya kemarin.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Apakah Kyuhyun lebih memilih hyung tirinya atau lebih memilih Siwon?<p>

Di mana Sungmin?

Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun sampai di rawat dan di diagnosa mengalami Coup Contrecoup?

Ada yang minta di lanjut?

Beruntung readers yang minta ff ini di lanjut kilat. Tadinya mau update minggu depan karena jadwal ujian udah jadi hantu yang bayangin terus. Tapi kepala nyut-nyutan mau belajar, akhirnya mengalihkan waktu yang ada untuk ngetik ff ini.

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang mau baca and review ff ini. Semua review kalian bener-bener buat semangat. Tadinya mau balas review satu-satu, tapi susah karena yang review tanpa login biasanya reviewnya itu sampainya lama. Jadi biar adil gini aja. Kkkkkk

Ada yang minta moment Teukchulhaekyu?

Chapter depan ya.

Untuk pertanyaan yang belum terjawab, tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Walaupun sibuk, tapi tetap di usahain update. Dan maaf kalau masih ada typo. Lagi-lagi ini langsung publish aja tanpa edit.

Waktunya lanjutin hastag untuk oppadeul.

Pai-pai.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jung soo, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin and other's.**

**Genre : Brothership and Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Hanya cerita yang milik Bella. Yang lain sepenuhnya milik Tuhan dan mereka pribadi.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, No Bash, No Plagiat and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Hanya impian Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat menginginkan memiliki Hyung, menggantikan hyung yang meninggalkannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata keinginananya terwujud tetapi hyungnya tidak mau menerimanya? Akankah dia bisa bertahan atau mencoba mancari orang lain yang mau menyayanginya? **

Happy reading!

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Heechul mendengus sebal karena sedari tadi di abaikan dan di anggap tidak ada, padahal dia sudah dua puluh menit duduk di sofa, tepatnya di sebelah makhluk yang tetap bergeming dengan benda hitam persegi empat di tangannya.<p>

"Yak, evil kecil berhentilah bermain dengan benda jelek itu." Evil kecil. Ya, itu lah panggilan Heechul untuk Kyuhyun semenjak Heechul tahu dongsaeng kecilnya ternyata di samping manis dan imut yang hanya di akui di dalam hati, memiliki sifat yang sangat usil dan jahil.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu ketika Kyuhyun sedang bermain di halaman belakang, Heechul tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan PSP kesayangannya yang di letakkan di meja yang ada di taman. Karena kesal melihat kekasih tersayangnya terjatuh, Kyuhyun dengan santainya mengangkat Heebum, kucing kesayangan Heechul tepat di atas kolam ikan, hewan kesayangan Donghae yang membuat Heechul dan Donghae berteriak ketakutan. Walaupun ketakutan dalam hal yang berbeda. Heechul takut kucing kesayangannya di masukkan ke dalam kolam dan Donghae takut ikan-ikanya tercemar bulu Heebum.

Kyuhyun baru menurunkan Heebum dan menampilkan evil smirknya ketika sudah di janjikan kaset game terbaru oleh Heechul dan ice cream dari Donghae.

Mengabaikan Heechul yang mendumel tidak jelas, Kyuhyun terus asik bermain dengan PSP nya hingga terdengar suara melengking dari pintu depan yang membuatnya langsung menghentikan acara bermainnya. Karena sudah sangat mengenal suara ribut-ribut di depan, Kyuhyun langsung melenggang keluar setelah mempause permainannya.

"Ck, kalau mereka yang datang, pasti evil kecil itu langsung antusias," decak Heechul sebal sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar tanpa mau melihat interaksi Kyuhyun dengan orang yang menurutnya jelek-jelek itu.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Siwon dan Changmin berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan cengiran bodoh di wajah mereka masing-masing. Namun mata Kyuhyun langsung berbinar ketika melihat benda yang ada di tangan Siwon. Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung berlari dan merebut benda yang ada di tangan Siwon. Namun dia harus mendengus sebal karena Siwon mengangkat benda itu tinggi-tinggi. Kyuhyun mencoba melompat-lompat untuk menggapai kaset game yang ada di tangan Siwon, tapi lagi-lagi dia mendengus sebal karena belum juga bisa merebutnya dari tangan Siwon yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Siwon terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun yang menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil. "Kau mau ini?" tanya Siwon yang hanya di angguki oleh Kyuhyun dengan pura-pura tidak semangat.

"Kalau kau mau ini, poppo hyung dulu," kata Siwon sambil menunjuk pipinya.

PLAK

Satu pukulan mendarat di kepala belakang Siwon. Dan pelakunya ternyata adalah Yunho yang tadi sedang memarkirkan mobilnya. "Kalau kau mau kiss, dengan yeojachingumu saja. Kajja kyu." Yunho langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke luar tanpa ada penolakan dari sang empunya yang membuat Changmin menggeram karena di abaikan begitu saja. Padahal niatnya datang ke sini ingin menemui sahabat manisnya yang menurutnya seperti caramel macchiato. Tidak mau menjadi penunggu ruangan, Siwon meletakkan kaset gamenya di meja dan ikut menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah di monopoli oleh sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, palli palli tendang bolanya." Changmin berteriak heboh di halaman belakang yang sudah di sulap menjadi lapangan sepak bola mini.

"Aaaaaarggghht." Changmin berteriak kesal karena lagi-lagi dengan mudahnya Siwon membobol gawang mereka. Siwon dengan Yunho dan Changmin dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun sempat berdebat dengan Siwon untuk memperebutkan siapa yang bersama Kyuhyun, tapi akhirnya dia yang memenangkan perdebatan setelah Yunho dengan senang hati menarik telinga Siwon supaya mau mengalah.

"Bagaimana, apa kau mau berganti dengan Yunho dan aku dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Siwon sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Tidak akan," jawab Changmin dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Tidak ingin mendengar perdebatan tidak berguna dari dua namja yang lebih mirip di katakan seperti yeoja yang selalu berisik, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon untuk melanjutkan pertandingan bola mereka. Changmin sebagai penjaga gawang serius memperhatikan Siwon yang menggiring bola ke arahnya, sedangkan Yunho berdiri dengan santai di gawangnya. Pasalnya Kyuhyun sama sekali belum pernah menyerang gawangnya yang selalu saja di dahului Siwon dengan mudahnya.

BRUK…..

Kyuhyun terjatuh ketika tanpa sengaja Siwon dengan tubuh berototnya menabrak Kyuhyun yang membuat Siwon langsung panik seketika melihat Kyuhyun memegangi sikunya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Kyu, apa ada yang luka? mana yang sakit?" jelas terdengar kalau saat ini Siwon di liputi kecemasan. Kyuhyun terus menundukkan wajahnya masih dengan tangan yang terus memegangi sikunya. Tanpa sepengehuan Siwon Kyuhyun mengeluarkan evil smirknya yang beberapa tahun ini tidak pernah terlihat sama sekali.

Karena ikut merasa khawatir Yunho mendekati Siwon yang sedang berjongkok di dekat Kyuhyun, tapi tidak dengan Changmin yang masih santai berdiri di posisi semula sambil ikut mengeluarkan smirknya karena Changmin melihat dengan jelas posisi Kyuhyun ketika terjatuh. Posisi Kyuhyun saat terjatuh itu bokongnya yang terlebih dahulu mendarat di rumput, sedangkan Kyuhyun saat ini memegangi sikunya sambil meringis kesakitan. Ketika Yunho sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan gawang, Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menendang bola yang letaknya juga tidak jauh darinya.

Goooooollllll…

Changmin berteriak keras karena bola yang di tendang Kyuhyun dengan indahnya masuk ke gawang hyungnya. Sedangkan Yunho dan Siwon masih termangu di tempat dengan mulut ternganga lebar, dan jangankan lupakan wajah bodohnya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihat pasti tertawa.

Changmin langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluk sahabat manisnya yang sewakti-waktu bisa berubah sangat evil. Mereka berdua melompat-lompat sambil berpelukan tanpa memperdulikan dua orang lain yang sepertinya masih belum sadar baru saja di kelabui.

"Kita baru saja di tipu?" tanya Yunho yang di jawab dengan anggukan oleh Siwon. Changmin tertawa keras ketika mendapati wajah hyungnya seperti orang idiot. Tidak ada wajah tampan dan cool yang selalu mereka perlihatkan di sekolah.

Kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukannya dari Changmin dan berlari ketika mendapati Siwon berlari ke arahnya setelah mengucapkan kata, 'awas kau Kyu.' Namun dengan mudah Siwon menangkap Kyuhyun dari belakang dan menggelitiki perutnya tanpa ampun. Kyuhyun sampai tertidur di rerumputan karena Siwon terus menggelitikinya.

Tidak ingin ketinggalan, Yunho juga ikut serta. Changmin yang melihat sahabatnya tertawa tanpa suara dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam akhirnya mencoba menjauhkan Siwon dan Yunho dari Kyuhyun. Niatnya ingin membantu sahabatnya, tapi sekarang justru dia yang harus memohon ampun karena Siwon dan Yunho balik menggelitikinya.

Hyera yang melihat interaksi anaknya dengan Siwon, Yunho dan juga Changmin dari dalam rumahnya mengeluarkan air mata. Dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur buah hatinya bisa kembali ceria seperti dulu. "Minie-ya, kau lihat itu dongsaengmu, dia sudah bisa tersenyum dan tertawa seperti dulu. Kau pasti senangkan?"

Donghae yang baru saja pulang dari latihan dancenya dan melihat mereka berempat tertawa bersama jadi semakin jengkel dan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Donghae langsung masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang sangat kentara sedang menahan kekesalan. Pintu yang tidak bersalah pun terkena amukan Donghae.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar kamarnya sudah terlihat lebih segar. Setelah Changmin dan kedua hyungnya pulang, Kyuhyun langsung membersihkan dirinya yang terasa lengket dan sedikit gatal karena rebahan di rerumputan.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandanganya ke sekeliling rumah. Terlihat eommanya sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapurnya yang di bantu beberapa maid. Leeteuk sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan Koran di tangannya, sepertinya hyung tertuanya itu pulang lebih awal dari kantor. Sedangkan Heechul langsung masuk ke kamarnya setelah melihat Kyuhyun, pasalnya hyung cantiknya itu sedang menggendong Heebum dan takut nasib kucingnya akan terkena sial.

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan k e kiri untuk mencari hyungnya yang berwajah childish itu. Biasanya hyungnya yang sangat menggemari kartun nemo itu akan sangat berisik dan suka menganggunya. Tapi sedari siang Kyuhyun sama sekali belum melihat hyungnya itu.

"Tuan muda mencari tuan muda Donghae?" tanya Shin ahjussi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. "Tuan muda Donghae ada di kolam ikan," lanjut Shin ahjussi setelah Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah Kyuhyun sampai di halaman belakang, terlihat hyung tampannya itu sedang berdiri dan terus menatap hewan-hewan air itu. "Apa Donghae hyung sangat menyukai ikan? Sampai sangat serius memperhatikan ikan-ikan itu?" batin Kyuhyun.

Padahal jika di perhatikan lebih jelas, pasti akan terlihat Donghae tengah melamun. Matanya memang tertuju ke arah hewan peliharaannya, tapi tidak dengan fikirannya yang tengah memikirkan banyak hal.

Kyuhyun menusuk-nusuk pundak Donghae dengan jari telunjuknya agar hyungnya itu sadar akan kehadirannya. Tapi Donghae tetap bergeming dan terus diam bagaikan patung. Kyuhyun tetap tidak menyerah dan terus menusuk-nusuk pundak Donghae.

"MWOYA?" tanya Donghae dengan ketus saat berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Karena terkejut mendengar suara hyungnya yang sangat tidak bersahabat itu, refleks Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau mau bermain, pergi saja kerumah sahabat dan hyung-hyungmu itu." Masih dengan nada ketusnya, Donghae langsung pergi dan menabrak sedikit pundak Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

Kedua alis Kyuhyun saling bertaut melihat reaksi hyungnya yang tiba-tiba berbicara aneh. "Kyu kan tidak bilang mau bermain dengan Changmin, Siwon hyung dan juga Yunho hyung. Tapi kenapa Hae hyung berbicara begitu?" batin Kyuhyun. Untuk beberapa saat Kyuhyun masih terdiam memikirkan tentang Donghae yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada ketus. Padahal seingatnya, dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang membuat hyungnya itu marah.

Hyera tersenyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Donghae. Sepertinya Hyera tahu alasan Donghae yang tiba-tiba seperti orang yang sedang marah.

**.**

**.**

"Andwae, andwae, jangan bawa Minie hyung." Kyuhyun menangis histeris ketika beberapa laki-laki berwajah sangar dan penuh tato di seluruh tubuhnya memisahkan dia dengan Sungmin dan kemudian membawa hyungnya itu.

"Kyunie…Kyunie… lepaskan aku." Sungmin mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan diri, tapi tubuh kecilnya tidak memiliki kekuatan yang berarti.

"Diam kau bocah kecil." Seorang laki-laki yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap yang di dalamnya juga terdapat beberapa anak yang seusia dengannya.

"Minie hyung, jangan tinggalkan Kyunie." Bahkan suara Kyuhyun hampir habis karena terus menangis dan berteriak. Tidak ada Sungmin dan berada di ruang pengap dan gelap membuatnya beribu kali lebih takut.

"Jangan bawa hyung Kyunie pergi. Minie hyung…Minie hyung, Kyunie takut." Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menggigil ketakutan ketika melihat beberapa anak di sekelilingnya. Tubuh mereka penuh luka dan sangat mengenaskan. Bahkan ada beberapa anak yang tergeletak dengan darah yang masih keluar dari kepalanya.

Kyuhyun langsung tersentak dari tidurnya. Sudut matanya berair, peluh membasahi piyama yang dia kenakan. Dan nafasnya terputus-putus ketika lagi-lagi mimpi itu datang. Mimpi yang pernah terjadi di kehidupannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia lupakan walaupun dia ingin dan kejadian yang sering hadir di dalam tidurnya.

Menyibakkan selimutnya dengan asal, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar walau dengan tubuh yang terlihat gemetar. Yang ingin dia tuju saat ini adalah kamar eommanya, dia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan tidurnya jika baru saja bermimpi seperti tadi.

Namun, langkah Kyuhyun ke kamar eommanya terhenti ketika dia mengingat eomma dan appanya baru saja pergi ke Beijing beberapa jam yang lalu. Pandangannya teralih ke pintu kamar yang ada di depannya. Kamar hyung tertuanya. Kyuhyun saat ini butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya, tapi dia masih merasa sangat canggung dengan hyungnya yang paling lembut itu. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menjaga jarak dari Leeteuk.

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih ke kamar yang ada di sebelah kanan kamarnya. Kamar hyung keduanya. Kyuhyun sudah mulai terbiasa dengan Heechul tapi dia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan Heechul karena hyungnya yang berwajah cantik itu selalu tidur dalam keadaan gelap. Dan pilihan terakhir adalah Donghae. Hyungnya itu tidur tidak pernah dalam keadaan gelap, karena Donghae juga takut gelap. Tapi yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah, Donghae seperti sedang marah dengannya. Kejadian di halaman belakang sore tadi dan ketika mereka makan malam sebelum appa dan eommanya pergi semakin meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau hyung yang biasanya paling hiperaktif itu sedang kesal dengannya.

"Jadi Kyu harus pergi ke kamar siapa?"

**TBC**

**Kira-kira kamar siapa yang Kyu pilih?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Baca tebak-tebakan kalian semua ternyata sangat menghibur. Kadang buat senyum-senyum gaje, kadang juga buat ngakak sendiri. Kkkkkkk<p>

Ketika capek and semangat nulis menurun, begitu baca review kalian semua jadi semangat lagi. Gomawo semua readers untuk reviewnya. Dan juga untuk siders yang udah nyempetin waktu baca ff ini.

Maaf karena gak bisa update kilat, tapi udah tepati janji untuk tetap update walau sibuk. Tadinya mau update gak nyampe empat hari, tapi ternyata susah karena waktunya memang minim.

Chapter depan gak janji update gak nyampe empat hari. Karena sampai hari selasa masih full ujian, ujian and ujian. Kalau masih banyak typo maklumi aja ya, nulisnya setengah tidur. Tapi tetap di usahain update.

Chapter depan sepertinya END

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Balasan semua review :<p>

Dewiangel : welcome…. Gwenchana. Emm gomawo udah mau baca and review ff ini.

Kim min soo : Coup Contrecoup itu di sebabkan karena benturan keras di kepala. Karena ada syaraf yang putus atau tengkorak kepala yang retak, bisa menyebabkan banyak hal. Salah satunya gangguan berbicara. Tapi ini just fanfic, yang aslinya mungkin gak bertahun-tahun kayak Kyuppa. Hehehe.

Diahretno : Ni udah di lanjut. Tadinya mau cepet, tapi waktunya bener-bener sulit. Gomawo udah ngikuti ff ini.

Guest : ini ada tissue, mau? Tapi kejauhan, beli sendiri aja ya. Kkkk. Kalau bisa kasih nama ya, biar tahu namanya. Gak mau juga gak apa-apa, gak maksa kok. Hohoho.. Gomapta reviewnya.

Zura : reviewnya gak langsung masuk ya? Itu karena zura review gak login dulu. Biasanya kalau gak login lama nyampenya. Jangan di fikirin, biasanya juga muncul kok, walau lama. Tapi makasih udah ngikuti ff ini. Kalau moment wonkyu aja gak bisa, nanti banyak yang cemburu. hohoho

Kyuzi4869 : sulung dan bungu. Hohoho akhirnya ada readers yang sadar juga. Iya itu emang salah, tahunya waktu udah di publish. Mau edit tapi males karena waktunya gak banyak juga. Gomapta udah ngikuti ff ini.

Chocosnow : di chapter ini udah menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sungmin. Suka Hae cemburu? Awas ikan mokpo ngambek. Kkkkk

Ayratari : pihak yang jealos udah pasti ada. Siapa sih yang gk jealos kalau orang seimut Kyu deket ma orang lain. Heechul yang ratu iblis juga bisa. Uuups mian oppa. Hem jangan di bilang daebak, jadi malu kan updatenya cepet. kkkkkkk

Choding : emmm mian karena gak bisa update kurang dari empat hari. Tadinya udah di usahain update cepat, sampe nyuri waktu di kelas and perpus, tapi ternyata gak bisa juga. Aih malah curhat. Bisa pinjamin waktu dua jam, biar bisa update kilat? Kkkkkkk #abaikan.

Nta : Gomapta udah nunggu ff gaje ini. Tapi maaf karena baru sempat update. Lagi-lagi waktu yang ada ssangat terbatas.

Nurul : siapa yang gak kesel dongsaeng imut, manis, lucu eeerrr juga evil di deketi kuda, uupss maksudnya Siwon. itu udah ada moment mereka, tapi mian karena belum bisa panjang.

Erka : kemaren nulisnya setengah tidur, jadi ya gitu. Hohoho. Tapi masih radak bingung ini review nya untuk chapter berapa. Tiga kah? Tapi ya udah lah, makasih udah baca and review.

Vha handra : Gomapta udah baca and review.

Lee Gyu Won : Emm, gomapta. Ini udah di lanjut, mian kalau nunggu lama.

SujuELF : benarkah? Gomapta gomapta.

Kyuphoenix : yapz, ini udah di lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya.

Dn : ne, akhirnya Donghae sayang sama Kyu and mulai cari perhatian Kyuhyun walaupun Kyuhyun lebih nyaman sama Yunwonchang.

Yeri Lixiu : kalau cerita bisa nguras sumur, kayaknya banyak yang gak nerusin ff. karena takut di timpuk tetangga. Kkkkk

Kyuli 99 : readers baru? Nih di sodorin Kyuhyun untuk nyambut. Kkkkk

Yohey57 : tebak-tebakan kaya gini nih yang kadang buat senyum bahkan sampe tapi kadang bisa buat inspirasi baru juga. Gomawo ne.

Chairun : bagi readers baru, selamat dapat hug dari Kyuppa sebagai ucapan 'welcome'. Hohoho

Gyu1315 : emmm gak bisa di buka ya? Itu biasanya karena pengaruh jaringan juga. Karena dulu juga pernah gitu. Hemmm mian gak bisa update cepat, ini juga udah di paksa banget.

Mifta cinya : mengenai sungmin udah meninggal apa belum, tunggu aja chapter depan. Silahkan menebak-nebak lagi, karena itu bisa jadi inspirasi baru. Kkkkkkk

Hyunnie02 : Sungmin? Tunggu aja chapter depan. Hoho. Maunya Siwon juga gitu, tapi kali ini Siwon gak bisa miliki Kyuhyun jadi adiknya karena masih ada tiga orang yang akan menentang. Dan sepertinya di tambah dua lagi. Kkkkkk mau nendang Heechul? Di persilahkan. hahah

Huang Yoori : aigoo, ada yang ketularan Bunny Ming. Thanks untuk baca and review ff abal-abal ini.

MinGyuTae00 : perlahan udah kejawab kan kenapa Kyu gak bisa bicara? Perasaan Kyu imut selalu deh. Kkkk

Nianaa29 : makasih udah ingetin, karena kemaren ngetik langsung publish aja. Tentang Sungmin akan ke jawab di chapter depan. Hoho

Nisa : sekarang Heechul yang kasihan. Kkkk

Sparkyumihenecia : yup..yup.. ini udah di lanjut. Gomawo reviewnya. And chapter depan bakal tahu Kyu kenapa gak sekolah and bisa genius.

Septianurmalit1: nyerempet wonkyu? No. no. no ini tetap brothership㈶1 chapter depan mungkin rabu, tapi kalau bisa ya di percepat. Jangan di bilang hebat karena update cepet, nanti gak bisa cepet lagi, kkkkkkkk

Rara ngcn : udah kah cemburunya? Masih kurang? Emm takut di lempar ke sungai Han kalau nyiksa Hae terus.

Chemista112 : kemaren janji ya buat moment teukchulhaekyu. Ternyata nie ide radak belok jadi kaya gini, kkk. tapi udah ada walau dikit. Udah ke jawab kan Kyu gak bisa ngomong karena benturan di kepalanya itu. Itu yang di sebut Coup Contrecoup.

Cuttiekyu : siapa tahu ada yang bosen. Kkkkkkk

Sparkyubum : Coup Contrecoup itu terjadi karena benturan keras di kepala yang salah satunya bisa membuat saraf putus. Dan akibatnya banyak, salah satunya gangguan dalam berbicara. Walaupun sebenarnya gak kaya Kyu juga. Ini mah di besar-besarin. Just fanfic. Hhohoho

Awaelfkyu13 : kkkkkk suka banget baca kalau ada yang nebak-nebak gini. Oww tapi mian gak bisa update kilat.

Rahma94 : Kyu kan malaikat keindahan. Itu kata Kyuppa sendiri. Kkkk

Desviana407 : Jawabannya di chapter depan ya. Kkkk. Mereka emang harus nyesel. Dan chapter depan juga akan menjawab gimana sikap Kyu ke tiga hyungnya. Maunya Siwon juga gitu, tinggal ma dongsaeng kesayangannya, tapi yang nulis gak mau. hahahah

kYu kum : di dunia nyata, Donghae jadi hyung no satu. Dan di ff ini, emmm tunggu chapter depan aja. Hohoho

sofyanayunita1 : nie, udah di kabulin, ortu Kyu pergi. Tapi biar lebih jelasnya chapter depan ya. Kkkkkkk

Haekyu17 : benarkah? Waah senang ada yang suka ff abal-abal ini.

Ratna dewi : berarti kita sama, suka ff Kyu yang tersiksa. High five. Hehehe sekarang emang udaj jarang banget ff brothership sj, kadang bingung kalau mau baca.

Name Nurul : kenapa ya? Emmm bisa di tebak kah? #smirk

Sayvanhou : aigoo, banyak banget yang suka Kyu di siksa. Poor Kyuppa

Dewi leitte : pertanyaan chingu semua udah ke jawab di tiap chapter.

Kyuonata : chapter 3 nya udah di lanjut asap chingu. Tuh udah tahu kan kenapa Kyuppa gak bisa ngomong.

Dewidossantosleite ; lupa kalau Kyuppa genius? Kkkkkk

Nopiefa : kecepatan? Benarkah? Oke oke. Makasih udah ingetin.

Monicaulina : boleh boleh, asal jangan paggil oppa aja. Wkwkwkwkkwk

Nurul cruwiet : karena kalau Kyu menderita membawa kesenangan tersendiri. Uppps mian Kyuppa.

.

.

Ada yang terlewatkan namanya?

Udah semua kan?

Kalau ada maaf ya, tapi semua review udah di baca kok.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jung soo, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin and other's.**

**Genre : Brothership and Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Hanya cerita yang milik Bella. Yang lain sepenuhnya milik Tuhan dan mereka pribadi.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, No Bash, No Plagiat and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Jadi Kyu harus pergi ke kamar siapa?"<p>

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Leeteuk. Dengan sedikit ragu dia membuka pintu kamar hyung tertuanya itu. Kepalanya menyembul. Terlihat hyungnya itu sedang tidur bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Walaupun kamar hyungnya itu gelap, tapi Kyuhyun bisa melihat gundukan di dalam selimut itu karena semuanya serba putih.

"Apa yang harus Kyu katakana nanti? Bagaimana Kyu membangunkannya? Kalau hyung tanya kenapa Kyu ke kamarnya, Kyu jawab apa? Kalau hyung marah bagaimana?" segala macam pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di benaknya. Tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya, Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan.

Langkah Kyuhyun beralih ke kamar di sisi lain. Kamar Heechul. Ketika membuka pintu, yang pertama di lihatnya adalah Heechul tidur dengan di kelilingi tiga kucingnya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidur bersama Heechul sepertinya adalah pilihan terburuk. Kyuhyun lebih memilhi tidur di kamar mandi dari pada tidur dengan hewan-hewan berbulu itu.

Dengan wajah yang cemberut, Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar hyung cantiknya itu. Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Kali ini tepat di kamar Donghae. Berbeda dengan dua kamar sebelumnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mencoba membuka pintu kamar hyung childishnya itu. Dia terlalu takut mendapati kemarahan Donghae kalau mengganggu tidurnya.

Mata Kyuhyun kembali memerah. Membayangkan malam ini tidak akan bisa tertidur, dan yang lebih menyebalkan, tidak akan ada yang menemaninya.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa. Tanpa terasa air mata kembali mengalir. Membayangkan kalau ada hyungnya saat ini, dia tidak akan kesepian seperti sekarang. Dia teringat kebersamaan mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama hyungnya.

Sore itu mereka sedang berjalan-jalan santai. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun kecil berhenti berjalan. Jongkok dan menekuk wajahnya. Sungmin yang menyadari adiknya tidak ada di sampingnya, menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sungmin tersenyum mendapati adiknya memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Kyunie lelah?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mau hyung gendong?" Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan hyungnya. Tanpa ragu dia mengangguk dengan semangat. Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu adik manjanya itu sengaja jongkok karena ingin di gendong.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan menyuruh adiknya naik ke punggungnya. Dengan semangat Kyuhyun langsung melompat ke punggung Sungmin. Kalau saja Sungmin tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di tanah, bisa di pastikan Sungmin tersungkur ke depan. Pasalnya Kyuhyun kecil dengan tubuh gempalnya langsung menerjang punggung Sungmin.

Setelah membenarkan posisi adiknya, Sungmin berjalan ke arah rumahnya. "Hyung, Kyunie belat?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyunie berat. Kyunie makan apa eoh?" Sungmin mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Jeongmal Kyu belat? Kyu minum cucu," jawab Kyuhyun setelah mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya menjadi berat.

"Aigoo…aigoo pinggang hyung mau patah," Sungmin pura-pura kelelahan sembari semakin membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ya cudah, Kyu jalan caja. Cupaya pinggang hyung tidak cakit." Suara Kyuhyun memelan. Terdengat jelas kalau Kyuhyun tidak rela. Dalam hati dia sudah bertekat tidak mau minum susu. Kalau badannya semakin berat, hyungnya tidak akan mau menggendongnya lagi.

"Ani, hyung masih kuat."

"Uwaaaaa." Kyuhyun berteriak ketika tiba-tiba Sungmin berlari. Dia terkejut karena tadi belum sempat mengalungkna tangannya ke leher hyungnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, seperti biasa eommanya akan menyuruh mereka mandi. Ketika makan malam, Kyuhyun tidak selahap biasanya. Dia takut badannya semakin bertambah bulat.

"Kyunie, minum susunya dulu sayang," kata eomma Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas susu ke arah Kyuhyun. Kalau biasanya Kyuhyun akan menenggak habis. Kali ini dia hanya menatap susu itu dalam diam.

"Kyunie tidak mau minum susu? Waeyo? Bukannya Kyunie sangat suka susu?" Kyuhyun hanya menggelangkan kepalanya.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan adiknya, akhirnya mendekat dan meraih susu yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Wah susu ini pasti sangat enak. Eomma, susu ini buat Minie saja ya? Kyunie kan tidak mau." Dengan senyum jahilnya Sungmin mendekatkan gelas itu ke bibirnya. Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca melihat susunya di ambil hyungnya.

"Andwae… itu cucu Kyunie." Tangan Kyuhyun mengapai-gapai gelas susu yang di genggam hyungnya.

"Wae? Bukannya Kyu tidak mau?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan senyum jahilnya. Padahal mata adik manisnya itu sudah memerah, siap menumpahkan air matanya kapan saja.

"Kyu mau cucu. Cucu Kyunie." Untuk saat ini dia mencoba melupakan masalah badannya yang sudah sangat berisi. Yang terpenting dia bisa meminum susu favoritenya.

"Ini buka cucu, tapi ini susu."

"Huweee… eommaaaaa. Cucu Kyunie." Bukannya mendiamkan, eommanya juga ikut tertawa bersama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya ketika kilasan masa lalunya masih berputar jelas di fikirannya. Walaupun kenangan bersama Sungmin sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu,tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah melupakannya.

"Kyu." Sebuah suara mengejutkan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat dia menghapus sisa air mata di wajahnya.

"Kyunie kenapa di sini? Kyunie belum tidur?" ternyata yang bertanya itu adalah hyung tertuanya. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Rasanya benar-benar canggung hanya berdua di ruangan bersama Leeteuk. Selama ini mereka jarang berkomunikasi. Di tambah Leeteuk sering pulang malam saat dia sudah tertidur lelap.

"Kyunie mimpi buruk?" tanya Leeteuk. Walaupun Kyuhyun menyeka air matanya, Leeteuk tahu Kyuhyun menangis, karena Leeteuk sudah memperhatikan sejak Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya. Leeteuk sangat sensitive dengan suara-suara, jadi dia tahu Kyuhyun tadi berada di depan pintu kamarnya. Kyuhyun meraih pena dan buku yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Kyu mimpi buruk. Kyunie tidak berani tidur sendiri. Kyu rindu Minie hyung. Kalau ada dia Kyu tidak akan takut lagi, karena Minie hyung pasti akan menemani Kyunie." Berusaha menghilangkan ke canggungan. Kyuhyun mencoba terbuka, menceritakan tentang yang dia rasakan.

"Kami bukan hyung Kyunie?" tanya Leeteuk lagi. Seketika Kyuhyun terdiam, tidak mengerti maksud Leeteuk.

"Kalau Kyunie takut kenapa tidak datang saja ke kamar salah satu di antara kami? Kami juga hyung Kyu. Jadi Kyu tidak perlu takut dan kesepian lagi." Melihat Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan air matanya, Leeteuk membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Adik terkecilnya itu benar-benar terlihat rapuh, Leeteuk menyesal karena pernah mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dulu. Sebenarnya Leeteuk ingin bertanya mengenai seseorang yang selalu dia sebut Minie hyung. tapi Leeteuk rasa ini belum waktu yang tepat.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul lima lewat lima belas menit. Donghae terbangun lebih awal karena teringat hari ini dia harus berangkat sekolah lebih cepat. Masih dengan wajah terkantuk-kantuk, Donghae berjalan ke arah kamar hyung tertuanya.

Ketika sudah membuka pintu, terlihat kamarnya kosong. Donghae mencoba melihat ke kamar mandi. Sama saja, kosong.

Donghae berjalan ke dapur, sama saja tidak ada hyungnya disana. Lalu beralih ke ruang tengah. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat hyungnya duduk di sofa.

"Hyu─" ucapan Donghae terpotong ketika Leeteuk meletakkan jarinya di bibir. Donghae berjalan mendekat. Ternyata Kyuhyun tidur di sofa dengan beralaskan paha hyungnya. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, ketika melihat Kyuhyun tertidur, wajahnya terlihat sangat polos.

"Hyung aku harus berangkat cepat. Hari ini aku ingin kau yang mengantar." Leeteuk sempat menautkan kedua alisnya. Tidak biasanya adiknya itu minta di antar. Tapi dia mengiyakan saja. Tidak ingin adiknya yang ingin menjadi hyung tapi masih sangat manja itu merajuk.

Leeteuk kira Donghae langsung berbalik, ternyata Donghae berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya ke sisi Kyuhyun. Entah apa maksudnya, Donghae menarik pipi Kyuhyun yang membuat sang empunya pipi mengeliat pelan. Kebingungan Leeteuk semakin mejadi ketika Donghae langusng pergi seolah tidak melakukan apapun setelah menggumamkan kata,'menyebalkan.'

Pulang sekolah Donghae berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Melempar tasnya dengan asal, Donghae berlari ke lantai atas. "Ahjussi Kyuhyun di mana?" tanya Donghae ketika melihat Shin ahjussi.

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun tadi di jemput kedua temannya." Tangan Donghae mengepal erat. Walau tidak tahu yang mana, tapi tanpa bertanya Donghae tahu siapa kedua orang itu. Dua orang di antara tiga orang yang sangat menyebalkan menurutnya.

.

.

"Ahjumma, Siwon odieya?" tanya Yunho ketika melihat eomma Siwon sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Saat ini mereka berkunjung ke rumah Siwon.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Kalian masuk saja." Eomma Siwon tersenyum ramah. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Yunho ke kamar Siwon. Sedangkan Changmin, sedari tadi dia langsung ke dapur. Eomma Siwon tidak heran dengan tingkah Changmin, karena seperti itulah tingkahnya setiap berkunjung kerumahnya. Lebih dulu menyapa kulkas dari pada sang empunya rumah.

"Kyu, kemarilah." Siwon tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat Kyuhyun di pintu kamarnya.

"Yak, kau tidak menhyuruhku masuk, eoh?" omel Yunho.

"Ck, kalau kau tanpa di suruh pun pasti akan masuk. Kyu duduklah di sini." Siwon menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya.

"Aigoo, sejak kapan kau rajin seperti ini Siwon-ah?" tanya Yunho yang lebih menyerupai ejekan tertawa ketika Siwon menggerutu. "Kyu di sini membosankan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi saja?"

"Yak, neo jinjja. Aishh." Siwon tidak tahu harus berbicara apa karena Yunho semakin tertawa keras. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Sedari tadi Siwon ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi karen tugas-tugas ini membuat dirinya terkurung.

Tidak berapa lama Changmin datang dengan tumpukan makanan di tangannya. "Min, hyung minta," kata Yunho

"Shireo, hyung ambil sendiri kalau mau." Kalau berhubungan dengan makanan, Changmin akan terlihat kejam meski itu hyungnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata polosnya melihat banyaknya makanan di tangan Changmin. Membayangkan makanan sebanyak itu masuk ke dalam perutnya membuatnya mual.

"Kyu, kau mau ini?" tawar Changmin. Sepertinya kalau berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin mau membagi apa-pun, termasuk belahan jiwanya, makanan. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat menyentuh makanan-makanan itu, melihatnya saja membuatnya kenyang.

Perhatian Kyuhyun teralih lagi ke buku-buku yang ada di hadapan Siwon. Ternyata Siwon sedang mengerjakan soal-soal Fisika. Kyuhyun menyilangkan jari telunjuk kanan dan kirinya melihat jawaban Siwon.

"Ehh, apa maksud Kyu? Ini salah?" tanya Siwon. rasanya benar-benar menguras tenaga mengerjakan soal-soal yang sedari dulu menjadi musuhnya selama sekolah.

"Jawabannya a. temperature kawat bertambah? Bukan d. panjang kawat di perkecil?" tanya Siwon lagi.

Tuk…

Yunho mengetuk kepala Siwon dengan smartphone di tangannya. "Neo pabboya. Bagaimana bisa hambatan jenis suatu konduktor akan bertambah besar jika panjang kawat di perkecil."

Sepertinya kali ini siwon sedang berbaik hati tidak membalas perbuatan Yunho yang berlaku seenaknya pada kepala geniusnya, menurutnya. Pasalnya dia sedang sibuk menyilang setiap jawaban yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan.

Kyuhyun dengan mudah menunjukkan jawaban mengenai soal Fluida, Optika, Dinamika gerak lurus tanpa perlu menggunakan rumus. Siwon tidak henti-hentinya di buat terkagum-kagum. Selain manis dan sangat menggemaskan, ternyata Kyuhyun itu sangat pintar. Changmin bahkan rela meninggalkan makanannya begitu saja. Dia juga di buat terheran-heran. Padahal setahu Changmin sahabat manisnya itu tidak pernah sekolah.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang di antar siwon, Yunho juga Changmin. Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ketika berpapasan dengan Donghae, hyungnya itu melewatinya begitu saja tanpa mau melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa Hae hyung masih marah? Tapi kenapa Hae hyung marah? Apa Kyu berbuat salah?" tanya Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya. Matanya masih menatap kepergian Donghae sampai tidak terjangkau oleh pandangan matanya.

Kyuhyun mendekati Heechul yang sedang duduk di depan televisi. "Hyung, Kyu mau main PS," kata Kyuhyun dengan bahasa isyaratnya.

"Shireo," tolak Heechul. Pasalnya di pastikan dia akan kalah telak dalam beberapa menit. Dan berakhir dirinya yang akan berteriak kesal.

Mendengar penolakan Heechul, bibir bawah Kyuhyun maju beberapa senti, terlihat matanya berkaca-kaca. "Ya, ya, ya, sejak kapan kau semakin evil, eoh?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tapi wajahnya semakin di buat sesedih mungkin.

Heechul mendengus sebal. Melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun seperti bayi polos, dia merasa jadi orang yang paling kejam. "Baiklah, tapi sekali saja." Kyuhyun menunduk, matanya kembali berair.

"Aigoo, mendadak kepalaku sakit," keluh Heechul. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi singkirkan ekspresi menyebalkan itu dari wajahmu. Kita tidak sedang menampilkan drama." Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Aish jinja." Dengan berat hati Heechul menautkan jari kelingking mereka. Mau tidak mau Heechul harus meladeni permainan evil kecil sampai selesai. Begitu tautan jari itu terlepas, Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan smirknya yang membuat Heechul menghela nafas panjang.

Leeteuk terkikik geli yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Leeteuk tidak menyangka Kyuhyun memiliki keusilan di atas rata-rata. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah manis dan polosnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tengah seorang diri. Dia mendengus sebal karena merasa kesepian. Appa dan eomanya sudah kembali dari Beijing, tapi saat ini mereka sedang pergi karena ada keperluan yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu itu apa. Hyung tertuanya belum kembali dari kantor. Begitu juga hyungnya yang berwajah cantik masih di kampus. Sedangkan Donghae, Kyuhyun tidak tahu kemana. Sepulang sekolah Donghae langsung pergi. Dan lagi-lagi tanpa mau menyapanya. Setiap kali Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat, Donghae akan menghindar setelah mengatakan hal yang sama, 'kalau mau main, dengan hyung-hyungmu saja.'

Kyuhyun sedih melihat Donghae yang selalu menghindarinya. Di tambah sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Donghae. "Apa Hae hyung membenci Kyu, Hae hyung tidak mau bermain dengan Kyu, makanya Hae hyung selalu menyuruh Kyu main dengan hyungdeul yang lain?"

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara-suara berisik dari arah luar. Donghae muncul dengan seseorang anak laki-laki berwajah imut. Tanpa melihat dan menegur Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa, Donghae langsung duduk di depan televisi dan menghidupkan PS.

Kyuhyun memandang sedih ke arah Donghae yang tengah asyik bermain PS dengan orang yang Kyuhyun tidak kenal. Hatinya benar-benar sedih melihat Donghae tertawa lepas bersama anak itu. Tidak seperti saat melihatnya, yang selalu memasang wajah masam.

"Berarti benar, Hae hyung membenci Kyu. Hae hyung lebih memilih bermain dengan orang lain. Hae hyung tidak mau bermain dengan Kyu."

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak ke kamarnya karena matanya terasa panas. Kyuhyun tidak ingin melihat interaksi Donghae dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Setelah makan malam Kyuhyun mendatangi eommanya di kamar. Terlihat eommanya itu sedang menata tempat tidur. Kyuhyun berani masuk ke kamar eommanya karena tahu sang appa sedang menonton televisi bersama ketiga hyungnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Hyera yang melihat kesedihan di mata anaknya. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya diam memeluk eommanya.

"Ada yang menganggu fikiran Kyunie?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan mengangguk.

"Eomma, apa Hae hyung membenci Kyu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bahasa isyaratnya.

"Kenapa Kyu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hae hyung tidak mau bermain denga Kyu, Hae hyung tidak mau melihat Kyu. Apa Kyu nakal eomma, makanya Hae hyung marah?"

Hyera tersenyum karena mengerti yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Tidak, Hae tidak membenci Kyunie. Hae juga sayang Kyunie seperti yang lain."

"Tapi kenapa Hae hyung tidak mau Kyu dekati. Hae hyung juga memilih bermain bersama yang lain dari pada bersama Kyu."

Hyera membelai rambut anaknya sayang. "Kyu cemburu eoh?" Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana cemburu itu. Tapi yang pasti dia sedih dan sebal melihat Donghae lebih memilih bersama yang lain.

"Kyunie tidak boleh sedih. Hae tidak membenci Kyu. Suatu saat Kyu pasti tahu kalau Hae sangat menyayangi Kyu."

Tuan park tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan istrinya. Tuan Park sedari tadi memang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Dan senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika melihat isyarat yang Kyuhyun tunjukkan. Itu tandanya anak-anaknya sudah menyayangi satu sama lain.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun Leeteuk-ah?" tanya Hyera ketika Leeteuk datang ke dapur memperhatikan dia sedang memasak untuk sarapan.

"Ne eomma. Ada yang perlu di bantu eomma?" tawar Leeteuk.

"Tidak perlu, kau duduk lah di sana. Sebentar lagi sarapannya selesai. Eomma tidak mau dapur berantakan karena ada Sajangnim yang ikut memasak." Mau tidak mau Leeteuk ikut tertawa mendengar gurauan eommanya.

"Eomma, kenapa Kyu tidak sekolah?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati ketika eommanya sedang menyusun sarapan di meja makan. Sesaat pergerakan Hyera terhenti menyusun makanan.

"Kyunie memang tidak sekolah seperti kalian. Kyunie cuma bisa mengikuti home bassed learning. Kau tahu Leeteuk-ah, Kyunie sangat cerdas, bahkan dia bisa mengerjakan soal-soal untuk siswa Senior High School," kata Hyera sambil tersenyum. Leeteuk mengangguk setuju. Karena dia sudah melihat secara langsung bagaimana Kyuhyun mengerjakan soal-soal tugas Donghae.

"Tapi kenapa eomma? Kenapa Kyu tidak sekolah di sekolah formal?"

"Dulu Kyunie sewaktu masih berusia 3 tahun memang sempat masuk di Youchiwon, tapi semenjak kejadian penculikan itu Kyunie mengalami trauma hebat. Dia selalu takut jika bertemu orang banyak. Semenjak itu pula kehidupan Kyunie berubah total. Dia tidak bisa bermain selayaknya anak seusianya." Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir di wajah mulusnya. Mengingat bagaimana kehidupan anak bungsunya selalu membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kyunie koma beberapa hari, setelah dia sadar, Kyunie tidak bisa berbicara. Kata Dokter yang menanganinya, itu karena benturan keras di kepalanya. Saraf yang putus mengakibatkan gangguan berbicara. Kyunie selama ini sangat kesepian. Terima kasih karena kalian Kyunie bisa merasakan memiliki hyung lagi, terima kasih sudah mau menganggap Kyu bagian dari kalian." Hyera menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Walau pada kenyataannya air mata itu terus mengalir. Leeteuk mendekat dan memeluk eommanya. Dia tidak menyangka masa lalu Kyuhyun seburuk ini. Sebenarnya masih banyak yang ingin Leeteuk tanyakan. Kenapa bisa Kyuhyun di culik? Lalu dimana sekarang hyungnya? Tapi Leeteuk mengurungkan niatnya karena eommanya telah menangis.

Donghae ikut menangis mendengarkan percakapan eomma dan hyungnya. Dia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Namun langkahnya ke meja makan terhenti ketika mendengar percakapan serius yang menohok hatinya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Donghae mendapati kedua hyungnya di rumah .Appa dan eommanya juga berkumpul bersama kedua hyungnya. Perasaan Donghae menjadi tidak tenang melihat koper besar di dekat appanya.

"Apa Kyu mau pergi?" batin Donghae. Tiba-tiba kecemasan meliputi hatinya. Rasanya benar-benar takut adiknya itu pergi meningglkannnya. Apalagi selama ini Donghae dengan sifat kekanakannya menghindari Kyuhyun karena iri Kyuhyun lebih dekat dengan Siwon, Yunho dan Changmin. Mata Donghae mengitari sekitar, dia tidak melihat keberadaan adiknya.

"Appa, itu koper milik siapa? Siapa yang akan pergi appa?" tanya Donghae. Tangannya meremas tali ransel yang di sampirkan di pundaknya.

"Hari ini kau harus ikut appa ke Beijing Hae-ya. Imo mu meminta kau menemaninya di sana. Jadi kau akan pindah sekolah di sana."

Perkataan appanya benar-benar menghantam jantungnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia membayangkan akan pindah sekolah, jauh dari Kyuhyun dan kedua hyungnya.

"Pi-pindah? Hae pindah ke Beijing?" tanya Donghae dengan suara parau. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Air mata sudah mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Ne, sekarang juga kita berangkat. Pesawatnya akan berangkat setengah jam lagi. Kau tidak perlu mengganti baju Hae-ya. Waktu kita tidak banyak." Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Donghae. Tuan Park membawa koper dan menggenggam tangan Donghae ke arah mobil.

Tangan Donghae yang akan membuka pintu mobil bergetar hebat. Rasanya saat ini dia ingin berlari dan menangis keras. Donghae ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kyu membenciku?" air mata mengalir begitu saja. Hatinya terasa benar-benar berdenyut.

"Hae hyung jangan pergi."

Deg…

Deg…

Deg…

Jantung Donghae berdetak ribuan kali lebih cepat. tubuhnya menegang, matanya membola mendengar suara yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya itu. Suara yang teramat sangat lembut. Suara yang langsung menggetarkan hatinya.

Bukan hanya Donghae, Tuan Park, Leeteuk dan Heechul menganga tidak percaya. Bahkan Hyera menutup mulutnya menahan isakan yang keluar.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Mian karena gak jadi End di ch ini. Terlalu panjang. Tangannya udah kebas karena ngetik dua ff sekaligus sedari jam tiga tadi. Bukan sekaligus, maksudnya selesai ngetik lanjutan LATE langusng ngetik ini. 8000 word lebih dalam beberapa jam.<p>

Oya, bagi yang udah baca ff LATE, ada usulan dua hari setelah ini mau mana yang di lanjut terlebih dahulu?

Bella ucapin terima kasih untuk semua readers yang setia baca and review. Bella senang baca balasan kalian semua.

Dan terima kasih untuk SIDERS yang mau baca. Gak wajib review, tapi gak butuh waktu lama juga untuk tinggalin jejak kan?

**Balasan Review :**

Raein13 : Welcome Rae. Yaps ini udah usaha update cepat. walau nyatanya udah lama. soal Sungmin, emmm ikuti terus aja. #smirk. Kyu emang manis tapi evil kan? hoho… gomawo reviewnya.

Ayratari : mau semua sparkyu juga gitu. Kyu datang ke kamar sparkyu. Tapi itu cukup dalam mimpi aja deh. Kkkk.. udah tahu kan Kyuhyun gak datang ke kamar siapa-siapa. Tadinya ch ini mau End, tapi jari ini waktu ngetik meleset-meleset sampai ke sini. Jadi ya begini lah.

Rpsckhalways : empat makhluk tampan yang memiliki tingkat ke anehan di atas rata-rata. Ehh ani, tiga tampan, satu manis. sepertinya belum bisa akrab semua. Karena bella suka buat Donghae ngambek. Kkkk…

Wonhaesung Love : Yups ini udah di lanjut.

Choding : lagi suka buat si fishy mokpo cemburu. Mimpi aja ya tidur ma Kyuhyunnya. Kasihan kalau ngarepin jadi kenyataan. Kkkk

Nta : dalam mimpi aja ya nita. Semua sparkyu juga ngarepin gitu. Tapi yang nulis ini enggak pingin lah. Masih sayang nyawanya, takut di kroyok sparkyu.

Ratna dewi : waktu bella baca yunsimin, bella jadi ngakak abis, itu singkatannya kaya nama orang jawa. Kkkkkk suer geli bacanya. Mian gak bisa cepet, banyak hal yang menghadang.

Retnoelf : yups ini udah di lanjut. semangatnya sih semangat. Tapi waktu yang tipis. Hohoho

Yeri Lixiu : Yapz, Kyuhyun ngomong pake bahasa isyarat aja. Sungmin kemana? Gak mau bocorin ahh, ikutin aja terus #smirk

Nurul : dari dulu Kyu emang imut kan? Sungmin? Emm ikuti aja terus kalau mau tahu. Kkkkkk

Chocosnow : oke, oke, ini gak jadi END. Ch ini udah ada moment Teukkyu walau belum bisa full. Kalau full langung end. Kkkk

SheeHae : Penampungan anak? Aigoo, malahan gak ada kefikiran ke sana. Wkwkwk.. hayati aja ceritanya, entar tahu gimana masa lalu Kyumin.

Kyuphoenix : ne, thanks to. Ini baru bisa di lanjut.

Nisa : gak masuk ke kamar siapa-siapa jadinya. kita lihat aja nanti Umin masih hidup pa enggak. #smirk

Lerian : Kyukyu gak jadi ke kamar Hae. Dia milih sofa. Kkkkkkk.. anda belum beruntung. Silahkan coba ulang.

Yohey57 : dan kali ini bella ngakak lagi. Tapi gomawo tebakannya. Salah apa benar yang penting udah usaha. Salahkan ide ini yang muncul tiba-tiba, jadi semua melenceng. Tapi tebakan kali ini ada yang benar. Mau tahu yang mana? Ikuti aja lagi. Hohoho

Sparkyumihenecia : yups, yups, ini udah lanjut.

Chairun : masa lalu Kyu akan terungkap dikit dikit. Kalau langsung entar langsung end. Hohoho Kurang panjang? Aigoo….. ini udah di usahain panjang. Tapi belum bisa maksimal. Karena di fikiran ide ff lain bermunculan, jadi nyicil deh.

Kim min soo : ternyata dan ternyata End nya gak jadi di ch ini. Idenya melenceng jauh. Kkkkk

Rara ngcn : chap ini udah menjawab kan? tapi gak bakal lama. Entar juga nempel terus.

Mifta cinya : yaps benar, Kyu di culik. Mafia? Aah itu cukup Kyu aja di ff Late aja lah, kkkkk. Ch depan bakal terjawab Umin kemana.

Diahretno : hampir benar, tapi gak jongkok terus juga, sofanya sayang di anggurin.. kkkk. Kyu bisu karena terkena pukulan keras di kepalanya. Itu namanya coup contrecoup. Tapi ini just fanfic, aslinya Cuma gangguan bicara gak sampe kayak Kyu, gak sampe bertahun-tahun. End nya gak jadi, hahaha

Nianaa29 : yups benar, Kyu ma Umin di culik. Donghae emang wajib cemburu di sini.

Kyuzie4869 : benar, korban penculikan. Enggak kelewat, kemaren emang belum sempat di buat aja appanya Kyu kemana. Harapan kyuzie belum terkabul, Kyu lebih milih sofa, hoho

Ainkyu : yups, ini udah di lanjut kok.

Dewidossantosleite : seharusnya sih gitu. Tapi entahlah ide ini meleset jadi bagini. Mungkin di ch ini momentnya belum bisa banyak. Tapi di usahain ch depan. Makasih doanya ya.

Sparkyubum : pendekkah? Biar aja deh yang penting di lanjut, wkwkkw.. ch ini udah tahukan Kyu gak milih siapa-siapa, tapi lebih milih sofa. Hoho

Kyuli99 : kayaknya emang bagus kalau Heebum sekali-kali berenang ma ikan. Ch ini gak bisa panjang, tapi sebagai gantinya belum END *apa ini…

: End nya gak jadi, kkkkkk yang nulis radak labil. Idenya meleset gitu aja. Mian bukan maksud ingkar janji.

Dewiangel : kalau panjang nanti langsung End dong. Aigoo bahasanya itu lho TARUH, emang Kyu karung beras, wkwkwkwk walau gembul tapi gak bisa di taruh sembarangan juga. Hohoho… Kyu emang gak jadi pilih siapa-siapa. Tapi ngorek infosmasinya belum bisa di ch ini.

Desy ervasary : Kyu akhirnya lebih milih sofa, kkkk kalau ke kamar readers makin repot entar, buat rebutan.

Chemista112 : yups benar, Kyu ma umin korban penculikan. Kyu lebih milih sofa dari pada salah satu hyungnya.

Desviana407 : siap-siap aja di keroyok sparkyu. Kkk soal Kyu bisa bicara atau enggak, udah ketahuan kan di ch ini.

Awaelfkyu13 : tebakan salah, anda belum beruntung. Kkkkkkk oya ralat untuk ch 4. Kyu belum bisa berbicara, kemaren itu Cuma monolog dalam hati atau ngomong pake bahasa isyarat aja.

Hyunie02 : dan akhirnya Kyu milih sofa, kkkkkk

Cuttiekyu : tebakannya salah. Kyu lebih milih sofa. Hohoho

Mian kalau ada namanya yang tertinggal. Bukan maksud milih-milih. Yang namanya manusia pasti ada kesalahan.

Akhir kata, see you next chapter.

Pai-Pai.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jung soo, Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Kim Kibum, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook, Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin and other's.**

**Genre : Brothership and Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : Hanya cerita yang milik Bella. Yang lain sepenuhnya milik Tuhan dan mereka pribadi.**

**Warning : Typo(s) bertebaran, No Bash, No Plagiat and Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Summary : Hanya impian Cho Kyuhyun yang sangat menginginkan memiliki Hyung, menggantikan hyung yang meninggalkannya. Namun bagaimana jadinya jika ternyata keinginananya terwujud tetapi hyungnya tidak mau menerimanya? Akankah dia bisa bertahan atau mencoba mancari orang lain yang mau menyayanginya? **

**P.S :**

**Maaf kalau mungkin ceritanya kurang greget atau gak dapet feelnya. Bella benar-benar kehilangan mood nulis.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun duduk di tepian ranjangnya dengan perasaan gusar. Mendengar percakapan eomma dan appanya membuat fikirannya kalut tidak menentu. Tubuh dan hatinya benar-benar berperang saat ini. Hatinya tidak menginginkan Donghae pergi, tapi tubuhnya berkhianat.<p>

Tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak, semua terasa lemas. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat membuat sesak. Perasaan sedih dan takut kehilangan bercampur menjadi satu. Perasaan yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Hanya saja dulu dia tidak di beri kesempatan untuk menolak.

"Hae hyung tidak sayang Kyunie. Jadi tidak apa kalau Hae hyung pergi." Dia mencoba merapalkan kalimat itu berulang kali di dalam hatinya. Tapi perasaan takut di tinggalkan seolah lebih mendominasi.

Kyuhyun mencengkram pinggiran bajunya kuat-kuat, ketika teringat perkataan eommanya.

"Hae tidak membenci Kyunie. Hae juga sayang Kyunie seperti yang lain."

"Kyunie tidak boleh sedih. Suatu saat Kyu pasti tahu kalau Hae sangat menyayangi Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika menyadari sesuatu. Dia memang punya banyak hyung saat ini. Bahkan dia juga memiliki sahabat. Di sini ada Leeteuk dan Heechul. Tapi satu yang dia sadari. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menjadi seperti Donghae. Bisa memanjakan, usil dan kekanakan di saat yang sama. Seperti Leeteuk, dia adalah hyung yang sangat dewasa dan penuh kelembutan. Heechul, hyung yang galak tapi selalu mencoba menuruti keinginanya dengan sikap uniknya.

Mencoba meyakinkan diri, Kyuhyun berjalan keluar walau langkahnya terasa berat. Kakinya terasa lemas seolah tidak bertenaga. Dia telah meyakinkan hatinya, Donghae tidak boleh pergi. Seperti kata eommanya, Donghae juga menyayanginya. Namun jika perkataan eommanya salah. Dia akan tetap menahan Donghae, karena dia menyayangi hyung childishnya itu.

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya ketika tidak di dapati satu orang pun di ruang tengah. "Hae hyung sudah pergi?" matanya memanas membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk.

Seluruh persendiannya semakin terasa lemas ketika melihat Donghae sudah berada di dekat mobil. Eomma dan kedua hyungnya berdiri tidak jauh dari mobil. Ingin dia berlari untuk menahan Donghae, tapi kakinya sudah tidak bisa di gerakkan. Ketakutan luar biasa yang dia rasakan, membuat seluruh kekuatannya menguar begitu saja.

Kyuhyun ingin memaki tubuhnya yang semakin terasa lemas. Berdiri pun dia harus menopang tubuhnya pada daun pintu. "Hae hyung, jebal, lihat kemari."

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berteriak agar Donghae mau melihat ke arahnya. Karena kakinya sudah tidak bisa di harapkan lagi. "Andwae…andwae…hyung tidak boleh pergi. Jebal Hae hyung balikkan badanmu."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak ketika Donghae sudah membuka pintu mobil. Tangan dan kakinya terasa dingin. "Hae hyung jangan pergi."

Suara indah penuh ketakutan itu mengalun begitu saja tanpa Kyuhyun sadari. Yang ada di fikirannya saat ini, Donghae tidak boleh pergi. Kyuhyun masih tidak menyadari ketika appa, eomma dan kedua hyungnya memandang ke arahnya dengan wajah tidak percayanya.

Pandangannya terfokus ke arah Donghae yang masih diam mematung. "Hae hyung, jebal jangan tinggalkan Kyunie. Hyung tidak boleh pergi." Kalimat kedua cukup membuat tangisan eommanya pecah. Bahkan Leeteuk sudah tidak mampu menahan tangisannya. Tangisan haru dan penuh rasa syukur.

Donghae berbalik dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Perasaan haru meyelimutinya saat ini. Namanya, namanya lah yang pertama kali terucap dari bibir adiknya itu. Namanya lah yang pertama kali terucap ketika adiknya bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Nyatakah? Ya, ini kenyataan. Suara adiknya itu nyata, eomma dan kedua hyungnya menangis juga nyata. Bahkan Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas, mata Kyuhyun lekat menatap ke arahnya. Mata yang mengisyaratkan ketakutan mendalam. Ketakutan akan kepergiannya.

"Hae cepat masuk, waktu kita sudah tidak banyak." Tenggorokan Donghae tercekat mendengar perkataan appanya. Kalimat yang di ucapkan terdengar sangat tegas dan penuh penekan. Air mata mengalir begitu saja dari wajahnya. Memandang ke arah appanya dengan penuh permohonan.

"Appa, jebal. Biarkan Hae di sini. Hae tidak mau pergi." Suara Donghae terdengar sangat parau.

"Apa alasannya?" tanya Tuan Park.

Pandangan Donghae teralih ke arah hyung dan dongsaengnya. "Hae tidak mau berpisah dari hyungdeul dan Kyunie. Hae sayang mereka appa."

Hyera menggelangkan kepala ke arah suaminya. Donghae menyeka air matanya dan berlari ke arah Kyuhyun ketika Tuan Park menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

Donghae berlari dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Tangisannya langsung pecah ketika tubuh adiknya sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Tuan Park menghapus air mata yang ikut mengalir melihat suasana haru di keluarganya.

Beberapa maid yang melihat ikut menangis terharu. Bahkan rasanya saat ini lebih menguras air mata dari pada drama yang sering mereka tonton.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun saling berpelukan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Tangisan bahagia, pelukan hangat, menjadi isyarat kalau mereka saling menyayangi. Donghae melepas pelukannya ketika eommanya mendekat, menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, memberi ruang untuk eommanya.

Hyera mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dengan senyuman tulusnya, walau air mata masih terus mengalir di wajah cantiknya. Kyuhyun menoleh, menyeka air matanya dan mencoba membalas senyuman eommanya. Tangan Hyera terulur menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun. "Eom-eomma."

Hyera kembali terisak di hadapan anak bungsunya. "Sekali lagi sebut eomma, sayang. Sebut eomma lagi."

"Eomma." Hyera langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya erat. Berulang kali mencium puncuk kepala Kyuhyun sambil terus menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya Hyera bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menyebutnya dengan eomma lagi. Sebutan yang sudah teramat sangat dia rindukan. Tangannya beralih ke Donghae yang masih di sampingnya, membawanya ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Heechul sudah berulang kali menyeka air matanya. Tapi air matanya seolah tidak menuruti perintahnya, terus mengalir tanpa bisa di cegah. "Menyebalkan, sejak kapan aku menjadi cengeng seperti ini," keluh Heechul. Leeteuk yang memang sedari tadi di sampingnya merangkul Heechul.

"Aigoo, nae dongsaeng menangis, eoh?"

"Yak, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Jangan samakan aku dengan Kyuhyun." Heechul menghempas tangan hyungnya yang berada di pundaknya. Memandang sebal karena Leeteuk justru menertawakannya.

.

.

Hyera menghampiri suaminya yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya. Memeluk suaminya sambil terus menggumamkan terima kasih. Tuan Park tersenyum dan membalas pelukan istrinya.

"Terima kasih yeobo. Karena idemu Donghae dan Kyuhyun sudah kembali dekat. Bahkan yang lebih mengejutkan Kyuhyun bisa berbicara." Taun Park menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyera yang kembali menangis.

Ya, semua ini memang ide Tuan Park. Berharap semua anaknya bisa akrab dan saling menyangi, dengan jalan berpura-pura membawa Donghae pergi ke Beijing. Padahal kenyataannya, Tuan Park tidak akan sanggup berpisah dari anak-anak yang sangat dia sayangi. Apalagi Donghae yang selama ini sangat manja. Dan hasil yang di dapat dari ide gilanya tidak pernah terbayangkan sama sekali.

"Besaran pokok adalah…"

"Massa, panjang, waktu, suhu, jumlah zat, intensitas cahaya dan arus listrik."

"Besaran turunan adalah…"

"gaya, tekanan, kecepatan, massa jenis dan energi."

"Yak, jangan potong dulu Kyu."

"Hyung lama sekali berfikirnya. Lagi pula itu soal paling mudah hyung." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis saat Donghae memberikan glarenya. Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun mengatakan Donghae itu bodoh.

"Evil kecil, kau makan apa, eoh?" tanya Heechul yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua adiknya.

"Kyu makan seperti yang hyung makan. Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

"aw…aw…aw… appo hyung." Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pipinya yang baru saja di tarik Donghae.

"Bukan itu maksudnya Kyu. Kalau itu kami juga tahu kau makan seperti kami. Tapi… aish sudahlah, jangan dengarkan pertanyaan konyol itu." Donghae melanjutkan kesibukannya mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya.

"Hae-ya, aku mau pergi. Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani. Ini jauh lebih penting." Heechul menyeringai mendapati adik manjanya sok serius mengerjakan tugas.

"Kyu, kajja kita pergi keluar. Kebetulan hyung ingin makan Bungeoppang." Tanpa sepertujuan Kyuhyun, Heechul langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"Bungeoppang?" Donghae mengulang nama makanan yang Heechul sebutkan tadi. Tanpa perlu berfikir dua kali Donghae meletakkan bukunya begitu saja dan berlari mengejar Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Sayang rasanya melewatkan makanan berbentuk hewan favoritenya itu.

"Yak, kalian meninggalkan ku, eoh? Hei tunggu… yak, aku bilang tunggu." Leeteuk terengah-engah mengejar Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Begitu melihat Donghae, kedua evil itu semakin berlari. Membuat Leeteuk tertinggal jauh.

"Yak, aku bilang tunggu. Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar." Donghae sudah mensejajari langkahnya bersama dua evil. Tinggal Leeteuk yang masih berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Heechul, Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli melihat Leeteuk kesulitan mengejar mereka. Karena faktor usia sepertinya membuat Leeteuk kesulitan menyamai gerak aktif dongsangdeulnya.

.

.

"Minie-ya, kau marah?" tanya Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Changmin yang tidak berkata sepatah katapun. Padahal bibirnya sudah lelah mencoba membujuk adiknya.

"Kalau kau kesepian, kau bisa kencan dengan kekasihmu." Siwon menunjuk kulkas yang baru saja di isi dengan beberapa macam makanan oleh ahjumma yang bekerja di rumah Changmin.

"Kalau kalian mau pergi ya pergi saja. Apa Siwon hyung lupa? Aku masih punya Kyuhyun. Aku tidak akan kesepian karena setiap hari aku akan berkunjung ke rumahnya." Kini giliran Siwon yang memasang wajah masam. Pasalnya dia dan Yunho akan pergi selama beberapa hari mengikuti kegiatan perkemahan yang di adakan sekolah.

"Eomma, Minie boleh menginap di rumah Kyu hari minggu besok?" tanya Changmin ketika eommanya berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Boleh saja. Lagian hari minggu eomma akan pulang larut." Changmin tersenyum puas melihat wajah Siwon yang merengut. Sedangkan Yunho meneruskan acara berkemas ketika sudah memastikan adiknya tidak marah di tinggal beberapa hari.

Membayangkan dirinya akan tidur di rumah Kyuhyun, bermain bersama Kyuhyun langsung membuat mood Changmin membaik. Changmin merebahkan dirinya di sofa setelah lelah melihat Yunho yang terus mondar mandir. Sedangkan Siwon hanya diam duduk di sofa, karena namja tampan itu sudah selesai berbenah dari beberapa jam yang lalu. Tinggal menunggu Yunho selesai dan langsung berangkat.

Changmin beranjak dari sofa, melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke luar ketika mendengar suara mobil. Berharap sepenuh hati sahabatnya yang datang. Senyum Changmin langsung merekah melihat seorang namja manis berkulit putih turun dari mobil. Kekesalannya karena di tinggal Siwon dan Yunho langsung menghilang melihat sahabatnya.

"Annyeong Chwang."

Senyum di wajah Changmin menghilang, di gantikan dengan keterkejutan yang sangat kentara. Tubuhnya menegang mendengar suara indah itu. Matanya tidak dapat lepas dari sosok yang memakai kemeja biru yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis.

Bibirnya terbuka, tapi tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar. Kepalanya masih mencona mencerna apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Nyatakah? Halusinasikah?

"Chwang, Kyu bawakan kaset game terbaru. Kajja kita bermain, Kyu bosan di rumah." Tenggorokan Changmin terasa tercekat. Air mata meluncur begitu saja dari mata bambinya.

"Chwang menangis? Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu. Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena Changmin tidak mempersilahkannya masuk. Justru menangis tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Saat ini bukan hanya Changmin yang diam mematung ke arah pintu, Yunho dan Siwon pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Chwang menangis karena tidak suka Kyu datang? Ya sudah Kyu pulang saja kalau begitu." Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya karena Changmin masih terus terdiam dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Kyu, andweee." Changmin langsung berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun sambil terisak. Rasanya benar-benar bahagia mendengar suara sahabatnya. Perasaannya langsung membuncah mengetahui sahabat manisnya sudah bisa berbicara.

"Kyu bisa berbicara?" tanya Changmin di sela isak tangisnya setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Emmm, Kyu sudah bisa berbicara lagi sekarang," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menganggukan kepalanya. Pandangannya teralih ke arah Siwon dan Yunho.

"Ada Siwon hyung di sini, apa Siwon hyung mau pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika memperhatikan Siwon dengan ransel besar di punggungnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam dengan segala kebingungan yang dia rasakan saat Siwon memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kalian semua menangis? Apa ada yang sedih?" sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak sadar kalau tangisan mereka adalah tangisan bahagia karena merasa mendapat keajaiban. Keajaiban yang membuat orang yang mereka sayangi bisa mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

Changmin tidak suka karena Siwon masih saja memeluk Kyuhyun. Setelah menyeka air matanya, Changmin langsung memisahkan keduanya.

"Bukannya kalian mau pergi? Kenapa masih di sini?" Changmin menyeret Kyuhyun ke kamarnya untuk mendengar kronologi bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa berbicara. Mengabaikan hyung-hyungnya berteriak karena kesal.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung di bawah pohon besar, tempat di mana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Changmin dan kedua hyungnya. Kyuhyun memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya. Daun yang bergesekan menjadi teman di kesendiriannya.

Kyuhyun membuka mata dan menerawang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang menunggu supir jemputannya. Eommanya tidak bisa menjemput karena harus mengurus kafe. Setelah appanya meninggal, eommanya yang bekerja untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka.

Setelah satu jam menunggu, jemputannya belum juga datang. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Sungmin mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang bersenandung dan melompat-lompat kecil.

Saat itu tubuh keduanya langsung terasa lumpuh ketika beberapa orang turun dari mobil dan menempelkan sapu tangan ke hidungnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membuka mata, yang di dapatinya hanyalah ruangan pengap dan banyak tumpukan barang tidak terpakai. "Minie hyung." Kyuhyun langsung menangis saat menyadari mereka di sekap di sebuah gudang.

"Uljima, uljima. Ada hyung di sini." Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, mencoba menenangkan adik kecilnya. Walau tidak dapat di pungkiri, dirinya saat ini merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Dirinya hanyalah anak berusia tujuh tahun yang juga memerlukan perlindungan. Sungmin menyesali keputusannya mengajak adiknya pulang berjalan kaki. Andai dirinya bisa bertahan sampai supir datang menjemputnya, pasti mereka tidak akan pernah mengalami hal seperti sekarang.

"Hyung, Kyunie takut. Kyu mau pulang." Sungmin menghapus air mata di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu pasti bisa pulang. Kyu tidak perlu takut lagi. Nanti Kyu bisa bertemu dengan eomma." Kyuhyun mencoba manghapus air mata dengan tangan mungilnya. Kepalanya menengadah ke wajah hyungnya setelah menyadari ada kata-kata yang salah yang di ucapkan hyungnya.

"Kenapa Kyu caja? Minie hyung mau kemana? hyung juga pulang cama Kyunie. Kita nanti beltemu eomma." Saat itu Sungmin tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie sekarang tidak boleh menangis lagi ne. Kyu harus tersenyum supaya eomma tidak bersedih."

"Kenapa eomma cedih? Apa hyung mau pelgi?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Kyuhyun tidak di jawab. Hyungnya itu malah mencium pipinya dan tersenyum. Kyuhyun menatap mata hyungnya. Walau Sungmin tersenyum manis, tapi ada yang lain dari mata itu. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana mengartikan pancaran mata hyungnya dengan fikiran anak-anaknya.

Brak….

Kyuhyun berjengit karena suara pintu yang di tendang keras. Tanganya bergetar ketika melihat beberapa orang berwajah sangar menghampirinya.

"Andwae, andwae, jangan bawa Minie hyung." Kyuhyun menangis histeris ketika beberapa laki-laki berwajah sangar dan penuh tato di seluruh tubuhnya memisahkan dia dengan Sungmin dan kemudian membawa hyungnya itu.

"Kyunie…Kyunie… lepaskan aku." Sungmin mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan diri, tapi tubuh kecilnya tidak memiliki kekuatan yang berarti.

"Diam kau bocah kecil." Seorang laki-laki yang paling dekat dengan Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawa masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap yang di dalamnya juga terdapat beberapa anak yang seusia dengannya. Bisa Kyuhyun dengar samar-samar suara Sungmin yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Minie hyung, jangan tinggalkan Kyunie." Bahkan suara Kyuhyun hampir habis karena terus menangis dan berteriak. Tidak ada Sungmin dan berada di ruang pengap dan gelap membuatnya beribu kali lebih takut.

"Jangan bawa hyung Kyunie pergi. Minie hyung…Minie hyung, Kyunie takut." Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menggigil ketakutan ketika melihat beberapa anak di sekelilingnya. Tubuh mereka penuh luka dan sangat mengenaskan. Bahkan ada beberapa anak yang tergeletak dengan darah yang masih keluar dari kepalanya.

Kyuhyun duduk di lantai yang kotor ketika pintu itu telah tertutup rapat. Tanganya yang gemetar memeluk lututnya. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menangis melihat beberapa orang anak yang keadaanya jauh lebih buruk darinya.

"Kenapa meleka beldalah? Kyu takut dalah. Minie hyung di mana? Kyunie takut di cini. Eomma, Kyu mau pulang," batin Kyuhyun kecil.

Brak…

Lagi-lagi pintu di dobrak kuat yang membuat Kyuhyun meringsut menjauh. Dia hanya bisa menangis ketika orang-orang itu menarik mereka semua keluar. Mata Kyuhyun memperhatikan sekitar mencari keberadaan Sungmin. Tapi hyungnya itu sama sekali tidak terlihat.

Dor…

Suara tembakan dari arah luar membuat mereka semakin menangis ketakutan. Suara-suara tembakan berikutnya saling sahut manyahut setelah terdengar suara mobil polisi. Walau tidak melihat tapi Kyuhyun tahu suara itu suara sirine mobil polisi.

Kyuhyun memberontak ketika para penjahat itu menariknya ke arah berlawanan, mencoba menjauh dari para polisi yang sepertinya sudah mengepung di luar. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan permen yang berada di kantung celananya dan menghamburkan ke jalan setelah tubuhnya telah di seret paksa. Berharap polisi itu tahu kalau masih ada anak-anak di dalam sini.

"Kau gila, untuk apa membawa mereka ke sini? Kau tahu kita sudah di kepung polisi?" ucap salah seorang bertubuh pendek dengan wajah terdapat bekas luka sayatan.

"Lalu membiarkan mereka selamat begitu saja setelah kita bersusah payah menculiknya?" balas seorang namja yang tadi menyeret tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau mau apa lagi? Labih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini sebelum polisi menemukan kita."

"Tentu saja membunuh mereka sebelum kita pergi." Mata Kyuhyun terbelakak lebar melihat orang yang menyeretnya mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang tidak bisa di katakan kecil itu. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain sudah menangis ketakutan.

Kyuhyun hampir muntah karena merasa mual melihat darah mengalir deras dari kepala seorang anak yang kepalanya di hantam dengan balok kayu. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba berlari ketika melihat pintu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti, pandangannya menjadi gelap ketika rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menghantam kepalanya.

Kyuhyun membuka mata, yang pertama di rasakannya adalah kepalanya yang terasa pusing luar biasa. Tangannya mencoba memegang kepalanya, tapi terhalangi oleh sebuah perban. Ketika bau obat-obatan terasa menyengat di hidungnya, Kyuhyun kecil sadar bahwa dirinya sedang ada di rumah sakit.

Pandangannya teralih ke samping, di ranjang sebelahnya, hyungnya menutup matanya rapat dengan berbagai macam peralatan rumah sakit menempel ditubuhnya. Kyuhyun mencoba bangun, tapi sakit kepala luar biasa yang dia rasakan tidak mampu membuatnya menggerakkann kepalanya. Di ranjang Sungmin, terlihat eommanya sedang tertidur dengan tangan yang terus mengenggam tangan hyungnya itu.

"Eomma." Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil namanya, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. "Eomma." Kali ini Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil lebih keras, tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Jangtung Kyuhyun berpacu tidak menentu. Ketakutan menyelimuti hatinya ketika mencoba berkali-kali memanggil eommanya tapi tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

"Kenapa suara Kyu hilang? Kenapa Kyu tidak bisa berbicara? Eomma tolong Kyunie."

Daun kering yang jatuh di dekat kakinya membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan danke kiri, masih sepi dan sunyi. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan karena merasakan ada seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika menyadari seseorang yang memperhatikannya.

Air mata mengalir begitu saja melihat seseorang yang sudah sangat dia rindukan. "Minie hyung." walaupun bertahun tidak pernah bertemu, tapi Kyuhyun masih sangat mengenal wajah hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun masih bisa mengingat rupa hyung yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Minie hyung jangan pergi." Kyuhyun langsung berlari mengejar Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh. "Minie hyung jangan pergi lagi. Kyu tahu ini Minie hyung," kata Kyuhyun setelah berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Hyung tidak mau menganggu Kyunie lagi. Kyu sekarang sudah bahagia dengan hyung yang baru." Sungmin mencoba melepas tangan Kyuhyun di pergelangan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang masih sama seperti dulu. Senyum hangat dan menenangkan.

"Tapi Minie hyung tetap hyung Kyunie. Kyu sayang mereka seperti seperti Kyu sayang Minie hyung."

"Kyu bohong, Kyunie sudah melupakan hyung karena mereka. Kyunie lebih sayang mereka."

"Tidak… Kyu sayang Minie hyung. Jebal jangan pergi lagi. Minie hyung tidak boleh pergi."

"Kyu…Kyunie kenapa sayang. Kyu bangun nak." Kyuhyun tersentak dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang memburu. Keringat dingin mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kyu mimpi buruk?" tanya Hyera sambil mengelap keringat yang mengalir di wajah anaknya.

"Kyu mimpi Minie hyung eomma. Minie hyung tidak mau bertemu Kyunie lagi. Eomma besok Kyu harus menemui Minie hyung."

.

.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan, Kyuhyun mendatangi Leeteuk yang sedang membaca koran. "Hyung," panggil Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati adiknya berdiri di dekatnya. Menutup Koran yang di baca, Leeteuk menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa, Kyu? Kyu mencari Donghae?" tanya Leeteuk. Saat ini Donghae dan Heechul sedang lari pagi.

"Bukan. Emm… hyung mau mengantar Kyu?"

"Kyu mau kemana?"

"Kyu mau ke Bundang Memorial Park hyung."

Sesuai permintaan Kyuhyun, Leeteuk mengantar adiknya itu ke Bundang Memorial Park yang berada di Provinsi Gyeonggi.

Kyuhyun berjalan di ikuti Leeteuk di belakangnya. Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah gundukan tanah yang terdapat tulisan nama hyungnya. "Annyeong Minie hyung. Mian Kyunie baru mengunjungi hyung sekarang. Hyung tidak marahkan?" Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuket bunga di atas makam. Tangannya terulur menyentuh ukiran nama hyungnya di batu nisan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum masih dengan memandangi ukiran nama hyungnya. "Minie hyung, sekarang Kyunie sudah punya sahabat, namanya Changmin. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengenalkannya padamu hyung. Hyung baik-baik saja di sana kan? hyung sampaikan salam Kyu untuk appa ne. Kyu sangat merindukan appa."

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas agar air mata yang sedari tadi dia tahan tidak tumpah di hadapan makam hyungnya.

"Minie hyung tahu kan kalau Kyu sangat menyayangi hyung. sampai kapanpun hyung adalah hyung Kyunie yang sangat Kyunie sayangi. Suatu saat Kyu akan menyusul Minie hyung, kita akan bertemu lagi hyung." Leeteuk yang berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya.

Sungmin walaupun tidak dapat Kyuhyun lihat, tapi Sungmin menempati tempat yang special di hatinya. Sungmin akan terus berada di tempat yang tidak dapat tergantikan oleh siapa pun. Baginya Sungmin adalah hyung terbaik yang selalu menjaganya, dan menyayanginya. Begitu pula dengan ketiga hyungnya. Masing-masing hyungnya mendapat tempat tersendiri di hatinya yang juga tidak bisa di gantikan dengan siapapun.

"Hyung, Kyu harus pulang sekarang. Kyu janji akan sering mengunjungi hyung."

Kyuhyun berdiri dan langsung memeluk Leeteuk yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya. Dia langsung menangis dan menumpahkan kesedihan yang sedari tadi dia tahan. Leeteuk membiarkan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan isak tangisnya, menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun memberi kekuatan.

"Kyu sayang Minie hyung. Kyu sangat sayang Minie hyung."

"Ne, hyung tahu. Hyung Kyunie pasti juga sangat menyayangi Kyunie," jawab Leeteuk masih dengan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu juga sayang Teuki hyung." Leeteuk tersenyum senang mendengar panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Rasanya sangat bahagia mendengar Kyuhyun juga menyayanginya. Padahal tadi dia sempat iri karena Kyuhyun begitu menyayangi Sungmin dan dia kira tidak ada tempat lagi untuknya.

"Hyung juga sangat menyayangi Kyunie."

"Kyu tidak menyayangiku, eoh?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya mendengar suara Donghae. Terlihat Donghae dengah wajah cemberut yang sangat kekanakan berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan Heechul di sampingnya.

"Kyu, cuma Leeteuk hyung, eoh?" Kyuhyun menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman melihat ekspresi Donghae seperti anak kecil. Saat ini dia merasa menjadi hyung.

Dia berjalan ke arah Donghae dan memeluk hyung childishnya itu. "Tentu saja Kyunie sayang Hae hyung. Hyung adalah hyung kesayangan Kyunie."

"Jinja?" tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar di katakan hyung kesayangan.

"Ne tentu saja. Heechul hyung juga hyung ke sayangan Kyunie." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan beralih bergelayut manja di lengan Heechul.

"Yak, mana bisa begitu. Kalau kesayangan itu cuma satu."

"Aniya. Teuki hyung, Hae hyung dan Heechul hyung adalah hyung kesayangan Kyunie." Dan Minie hyung, lanjut Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Evil kecil, kenapa pergi hanya berdua dengan Leeteuk hyung saja?" tanya Heechul sambil menggeplak pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Karena Kyu mau berdua saja dengan Hyung kesayangan Kyunie." Kyuhyun beralih menggandeng tangan Leeteuk dan mengajaknya pergi menjauh.

"Yak, kau menyebalkan sekali Kyu. Aku jauh-jauh datang ke sini malah tidak kau acuhkan." Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, melihat wajah Donghae yang kembali menekuk sedemikian rupa. Tanpa ba bi bu, Kyuhyun balik bergelayut manja di lengan Donghae.

"Teuki hyung, Kyu mau pulang dengan hyung kesayangan Kyunie saja ne." Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak karena mereka semakin mejauh dari tempat Leeteuk berdiri.

"Yak, kalian berdua. Aish jinja… bisa-bisanya aku mengikuti keinginan bocah-bocah nakal itu."

"Nae dongsaeng cemburu, eoh? Kajja pulang dengan hyung saja."

"Yak, jangan perlakukan aku seperti bocah." Heechul langsung berlari mengejar kedua dongsaengnya karena tidak mau di perlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Leeteuk.

"Kalian meninggalkanku lagi, eoh? Ya, ya, ya, kalian semua jangan berlari… tunggu aku." Leeteuk ikut mengejar ketika dongsaengnya yang sudah lumayan jauh.

"Awas kalian nanti. Akan ku beri pelajaran karena terus-terusan meninggalkanku." Pekikan Leeteuk tidak di gubris. Justru lagi-lagi dia di tertawakan karena langkahnya yang lamban.

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

><p>Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Kemarin janjinya dua hari tapi hari ini baru update. Bukan mau ingkar janji, tapi isi kepala penuh dengan ff lain. Baru satu paragraph ngetik langsung muncul cuplikan-cuplikan ff 'KK' di kepala. akhirnya frustasi sendiri, bolak balik buka tutup laptop. Sebelum ide di tuangkan bakalan penuh ni isi kepala. Jadi terpaksa di cicil dulu.<p>

Tadinya mau biarin dulu sampai mood nulis balik lagi. Tapi review-review kalian itu terus menghantui kemanapun aku melangkah #uhuk bahasanya. Tapi serius, review kalian berasa film horror yang mau gak mau lanjutin ngetik nie ff, apalagi kemaren udah keburu janji.

Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang setia nunggu ff ini sampai END. Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Untuk ff selanjutnya masih brothership, dan castnya masih Suju tentunya, lebih tepatnya all member suju.

Pai-Pai…..


End file.
